Levy Mcgarden: Ace Attorney
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Levy Mcgarden es una abogada que inicia en el gran y brutal mundo de la abogacía, miren sus aventuras junto a algunos amigos, enemigos y un amor que aparece en el lugar más extraño "un tribunal". Rating T por sangre ,insultos y cosas que los niños no deberían ver (aunque igual lo van a hacer jeje)
1. Prologo

_**Levy Mcgarden: Ace Attorney**_

Hola gente, un placer traerles esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido hace tiempo luego de ver algo del juego de Phoenix Wright jejeje.

_**Trama:**_ Levy Mcgarden es una abogada que inicia en el gran y brutal mundo de la abogacía, miren sus aventuras junto a algunos amigos, enemigos y un amor que aparece en el lugar más extraño "un tribunal".

**(Introducción a los personajes)**

Levy: Abogada novata que aunque sufre de nerviosismo y pierde la paciencia fácilmente es una persona de gran corazón que hará todo para salvar a sus clientes, tiene cierta particularidad, la cual nace tiene que ver con cierto brazalete que su madre le dio.

Wendy: Pequeña niña hermanastra de Levy que la ayuda a lo largo de los casos.

Gajeel: Fiscal del estado con mala fama por supuestos actos ilegales en el pasado, al principio no presta interés en la pequeña abogada pero pronto nota su potencial escondido y termina lentamente enamorándose en ella

Erza: Maestra de Erza, mujer fuerte y con carácter algo agresivo pero cariñosa con aquellos que respeta o quiere.

Lucy: Amiga de la infancia de Levy, es su primer cliente.

Natsu: Inspector torpe, pero de gran corazón siempre dispuesto a ayudar, trabaja para Gajeel, aunque esto último no le hace mucha gracia.

Zeref: el "dios de los fiscales", implacable fiscal que nunca perdió ningún caso.

Makarov: Juez algo tonto pero justo (a veces).

_Pues eso, en nada subo el inicio del cap 1, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia de abogados, espero poder hacer bien el misterio jeje._

_Próximo capítulo__:__**Caso 1- Love and Lucky**_


	2. Caso 1: Love and Lucky

Las cosas en _Cursivas_ son los pensamientos de dicho personaje

Las cosas en **Negritas** son cosas del autor o que algún personaje habla muy alto

**Caso 1: Love and Lucky **

**24 de Febrero ,09:00 AM**

**Tribunal del Distrito, Sala de Acusados N° 7**

**POV Levy**

_-Maldición, apenas pude dormir una hora de lo nerviosa que estaba! –_ pensé molesta mientras bostezaba sentada en el sofá de la gran sala al lado de la puerta con los dos guardias sin nombres custodiándola.

-¡Oye como que sin nombres!- grito uno de los guardias sin nombre pero yo al igual que todos los ignoramos.

-No puedo creer que es mi primer caso, y no puedo creer que mi primer cliente sea **ella** –pensé en voz alta mirando el piso mientras recordaba todo lo que había estado pasando en los últimos 2 días.

_-¡Yo una abogada novata recién salida de la academia de abogados en un juicio de asesinato y la acusada no es ni más ni menos que mi mejor amiga!, es demasiada presión para una simple novata!- _pensé mientras revolvía mi cabello con desesperación haciendo que varios que pasaban por ahí me miraran extrañados

Entonces sentí que alguien me levantaba de la camisa y me ponía de pie, era mi jefa, si se puede llamar así…

**-¿LEVY QUE PASA CON ESA CARA**!?- me grito mientras me movía violentamente haciendo que me mare un poco.

_Ella es Erza Scarlet, una de las mejores abogadas defensoras que hay, es ruda y muy estricta (por no hablar de fuerte) pero también es gentil y esta siempre con intenciones de ayudar a todo aquel que conoce, vale resaltar lo atractiva que es y como prácticamente cada hombre que la ve se enamora de ella (eh incluso he escuchado que algunas chicas también) pero aun con tantos pretendientes ella no tiene novio, tal vez es tan badass que no necesita de un hombre_

-**DEJA DE MONOLOGAR SOBRE MI!-**me grito haciendo que volviera a la realidad, posteriormente suspira un poco más calmada viendo que ya se me notaba menos dormida y preocupada

_-Teniéndola a ella en frente le temo más a ella que al juicio-pensé mientras suspiraba_

-Gracias por la inyección de adrenalina, jefa- le dije mirándola algo adolorida por la forma tan brusca de levantarme, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y se acero para ayudarme a arreglarme el traje y el cabello.

-Perdona por eso, es que te vi con esa cara de zombi y pensé que tal vez así tu cerebro se activara- me dijo mientras acomodaba mi uniforme, el cual era sencillo, era un traje naranja con una minifalda que me llegaba hasta los muslos, tenía una camisa blanca que marcaba mi figura debajo y tenia los botones del traje desprendidos por lo cual la camisa era visible, en mi traje naranja estaba con orgullo mi distintivo de abogado ,en mi cabeza estaba una bandana que combinaba con el traje _(por si no lo notaron el naranja me encanta)_ ,por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante en mi brazo derecho estaba el brazalete que mi madre me dio antes de morir ,mi posesión más valiosa.

-Pues lo lograste, he vuelto a la vida –dije haciendo que Erza se riera de mi comentario sarcástico, yo también sonreí un poco tratando de quitar un poco de tensión al ambiente.

Luego de reírnos un poco, Erza se puso seria y hablamos del caso.

-Levy, este caso es muy importante, no solo por Lucy, sino por ti –me dijo ella seriamente

-¿Por qué lo dices? , digo si es mi primer caso y perderlo sería un mal inicio pero ¿Por qué dices que es tan importante? –pregunte confundida.

-Veras…hoy entre el público van a haber muchos fiscales y abogados de renombre y créeme debes causarles una buena primera impresión, en este mundo si no empiezas con firmeza y decisión no duras ni un año –

-_La brutalidad del mundo de los abogados y los fiscales, siempre lo he comparado con la brutalidad de una selva -_pensé nuevamente nerviosa, entonces escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y al voltear vi a mi querida amiga, Lucy.

Se veía destrozada, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su cabello era un lio y en sus ojos casi ni se veía el brillo que siempre tenía cuando nos veíamos. Inmediatamente Erza y yo corrimos a abrazarla para que ella sepa que todo estaría bien.

No voy a perder….

**No puedo perder…**

**POV Gajeel**

-Me cago en todo –murmure caminando por los pasillos del distrito dirigiéndome hacia la sala de acusados.

-Justo en mi puto día libre me llaman para ver un juicio de una novata, solo porque es la alumna de Titania, maldita sea- murmure nuevamente mientras arrastraba mis pies por el suelo.

_Soy Gajeel Redfox, fiscal, me considero a mi mismo como el "Fiscal mas Badass de la historia" aunque otros me llaman "Gajeel Puño de Hierro" y pues eso tampoco suena nada mal. En todo caso , al ser el principal fiscal de la policía actualmente es mi deber ir a ver como hace el trabajo la alumna de Titania ,ya que se rumorea que ella en cualquier momento se retirara de la abogacía, cosa entendible ,luego de __**"aquel caso".**_

_Y aunque este gruñendo como perro con rabia, debo admitir que me interesa saber quién es la "Sucesora" de Titania ,la abogada mas respetada y a la vez temida por todos (no es como si a mí me asustara ni nada ,pero ni loco me acerco a ella cuando está enojada) ,solo espero que valga la pena._

**-¡OYE, IDIOTA!-** grito alguien para luego lanzarme un portafolios en la cabeza, derribándome en el proceso.

**-¡PERO SERAS HIJO DE…..!**- me detuve viendo que era mi amigo, Lily (si tiene nombre de chica)

_Pantherlily Exceed, es uno de mis mejores amigos (que tampoco son muchos) es mayor que yo por unos años y se nota, es alto, moreno, bastante musculoso (algunos lo confunden con luchador en lugar de fiscal), tiene la cabeza rapada tipo militar, en la parte derecha de su cara tenía una cicatriz que había recibido en un incidente hace varios años atrás , su vestimenta era sencilla ,era simplemente un traje negro con zapatos del mismo color(bastante parecido a Will Smith en los Hombres de Negro)_

-Más respeto cabeza hueca –me dijo levantando su portafolios del suelo, yo por mi parte me levanto enojado.

-¿se puede saber porque me tiras tu puto portafolios!?

-Te vengo gritando hace un rato pero tú estabas muy ocupado gruñendo como idiota en lugar de prestar atención y pues, esa era la única forma de llamar tu atención- explico calmadamente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? ¿Piedras?

-No, justicia y el almuerzo –dijo mostrando unos papeles y un sándwich, yo gruñí y seguí caminando junto a él.

-¿Cómo crees que es la aprendiz de Titiania?- pregunte mirando al hombre mayor.

-Pues yo la he visto en algunos juicios, pues en el exterior no parece ser nada amenazante, aunque debo de admitir que es adorable –dijo este sonriendo mientras se rascaba una mejilla algo avergonzado.

-¿Adorable?, venga hombre, debes buscarte una novia, que diciendo cosas así se nota que hace tiempo que no hechas un buen polvo –le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, el me miro enojado pero antes de poder siquiera responderme escuchamos llanto cerca de donde estábamos.

Nos acercamos al origen del llanto y vimos a tres chicas en medio de la sala enfrente de la puerta donde se llevara a cabo el juicio en pocos minutos, ahí estaba Titania junto a una rubia que estaba llorando y una pequeña de pelo azul, y fue en ese instante me di cuenta.

Esa es, esa es la sucesora de Titania…. Una enana "adorable".

Lily y yo nos mantuvimos al margen, pasando a su lado sin molestarlas en su momento, pero al pasar a su lado escuche a la pequeña chica de pelo azul decir con determinación:"** No puedo perder…**"

Entonces, fue ahí cuando esa chica llamo mi atención….

**POV GENERAL**

**24 de Febrero ,09:30 AM**

**Tribunal del Distrito, Sala de Acusados N° 7**

En esa sala solo se escuchaban los contantes murmullos de las personas ahí presentes, todos comentaban lo que había pasado, con sorpresa y con tristeza. Entre la gente que murmuraba se podía ver a un fiscal pelinegro que miraba intensamente a la pequeña novata, teniendo curiosidad de ver si esa voluntad que había sentido en sus palabras se transmitían en el juicio.

Por otro lado estaban las dos figuras que representaban tanto a la defensa como a la acusación, por parte de esta última estaba Pantherlily, el cual tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. El mismo también tenía curiosidad, quería ver si el legado de su amiga Erza estaba en buenas manos con esta chica.

En el lado de la defensa estaba Levy junto a Erza a su lado mirando al hombre con la cicatriz enfrente de ellas como si se tratase de un campo de batalla.

No.

**Ese es un campo de batalla **

El juez Makarov hizo callar a todos con el potente golpe de su martillo en la mesa, todos callaron y lo miraron con seriedad.

-Se abre la sección en el juicio contra Lucy Heartfilia- declaro con una voz grave.

-La acusación esta lista su señoría –dijo Lily arreglándose la corbata.

-La defensa esta…. esta lista- dijo Levy aun algo nerviosa.

Algunos fiscales y abogados sentados entre el público notaron la ligera vacilación en la voz de Levy, Gajeel simplemente miro hacia adelante, como un águila a una presa.

-Señor Exceed, empiece con el alegato inicial- dijo el juez mirando al hombre moreno, este suspiro y asintió con calma.

-Claro su señoría…

"_El pasado martes 22 de febrero, se encontró al Señor Jude Heartfilia muerto en las oficinas de su compañía "__**Love and Lucky", la**__ causa de la muerte fue una apuñalada en la espalda directa al corazón. En la escena del Crimen se encontraron un abrigo de la acusada y su teléfono, además de que unos testigos afirmas que horas antes del asesinato ambos tuvieron una fuerte discusión y que luego de dicha pelea, la víctima no volvió a salir, por lo que se sospecha que ella lo asesino luego de esa pelea, ya que ella dejo la escena del crimen inmediatamente"_

…_._

Lily había dejado de explicar la situación y la sala entera quedo en silencio por unos minutos….

**POV Levy**

_-¿_Entonces la arrestaron solo porque había tenido una pelea antes de que se encontrara al padre muerto? ¿Solo por eso se volvió la sospechosa?, me parece una razón algo pobre para arrestar a alguien y mandarla a juicio tan rápido – dije luego de oír la historia que Lily había contado.

-Lo sé preciosa, pero como dije "hay testigos que afirman", hay personas que escucharon la pelea que tuvo lugar en ese momento, además de que al parecer esas peleas ya habían ocurrido varias veces antes ,además hay evidencia en el lugar, por lo que es lógico ponerla de sospechosa –comento Lily con calma cerrando los ojos.

-Señor Exceed, puede llamar a su primer testigo- informo el juez

_-Maldición, al parecer si hay alguien que escucho algo de estas peleas, ya sabía que Lu-chan y su padre peleaban mucho, eso no es algo nuevo, pero ella no sería capaz de matarlo._

_Tengo que tener fe en ella!_

_**Continuara…**_

Preguntas, declaraciones de amor, correcciones, todo y mas coméntenlo por favor que siempre es un gusto ver opiniones de la gente sobre lo que escribe uno, nos vemos….


	3. Acto 2: Amores y Prejuicios

**Caso 1: Love and Lucky**

_**Acto 2- **__"Amores y Prejuicios" _

**POV General**

Todos miraban extrañados a la testigo, era una mujer de no más de 25 años con cabello blanco y un cuerpazo pero que se encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta que tenía forma de corazón.

-**EJEM!** –dijo Lily tratando de llamar su atención

-OH!- dijo la mujer mirando hacia el fiscal, luego cerro la libreta y sonrió

-Perdón por eso, estaba en medio de "cierta" investigación- dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada porque la había regañado.

_-"Que linda"_ –pensaron todos en la sala **(si hasta las mujeres)**

-¿Investigación?, ¿acaso usted es alguna clase de policía señorita?-pregunto el Juez con curiosidad.

-No señor, yo soy Mirajane Strauss, soy secretaria de la compañía _Love and Lucky _pero eso es solo temporal amigo mio, pronto me volveré una gran investigadora –dijo levantando el puño con entusiasmo.

-o…oh que bien-dijo el Juez mientras todos los demás suspiraban

-_"Que rara es"- _pensaron todos en la sala

-Bueno señorita Strauss, usted estuvo presente la noche del crimen, es mas ¿fue usted la que descubrió el cadáver? O me equivoco? - le pregunto Lily con seriedad, Mira miro hacia abajo y respondió algo decaída.

-Sí señor, yo encontré el cadáver del señor Heartfilia –dijo Mira mirando el suelo con expresión triste.

-Vamos señorita, mire al frente-dijo Lily sonriendo hacia la mujer de pelo blanco, llamando la atención de Levy y Erza-Si usted desea ser una investigadora y hechos como estos la deprimen entonces no creo que tenga mucho futuro en la profesión, sonría en los momentos más oscuros mientras busca la verdad, eso es lo que hace un investigador. El llanto queda para después –dijo golpeando ligeramente la mesa, Mira lo miro con sorpresa y luego se puso firme y sonrió de nuevo

-**SI SEÑOR!-**grito con entusiasmo

Erza y Levy sonrieron al ver esa actitud de Lily, Mira al instante lo noto y agarro su libreta algo sonrojada.

-_Oh dios, esas sonrisas son las típicas de unas mujeres enamoradas, huelo el romance en el aire!_ –dijo Mira escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz en su libretita, las dos abogadas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo y ambas sonrojadas gritaron.

-**OIGA ESPERE, ¿Qué ACABA DE DECIR!?**

El Juez las hizo callar con un golpe de su martillo y luego prosiguió a darle la palabra a Mira para que cuente lo que vio...

**POV Mira **

**-Primera declaración de la testigo: "Esa noche fatal"-**

_-Yo me encontraba realizando un turno extra esa noche, como a las 21:00 escuche las discusión que Lucy y su padre tuvieron, fue bastante ruidosa y acalorada, los empleados que estaban dando vueltas por ahí se asustaron de lo fuerte que gritaban, luego de un rato gritando Lucy salió corriendo de la habitación hacia las escaleras, vi al señor Heartfilia tratar de detenerla pero no pudo, luego de eso se encerró en su oficina con las luces apagadas, eso es algo que hacia siempre que estaba deprimido o estresado ,se sentaba mirando la ventana bebiendo hasta que yo o el conserje le avisábamos que era la hora de cerrar._

_La hora de cerrar es a las 22:30 por lo que fui a avisar al jefe que era hora de irse, y lo encontré, en su silla inclinado con un cuchillo justo en su espalda._

**POV General **

-Mmm…. Una pregunta señorita, ¿Cuántas formas hay para entrar a esa oficina?-pregunto Levy mientras tenía una mano en su barbilla.

-Oh pues vera, el edificio en si no es algo tan grande, es sencillo de 2 pisos, el primer piso se encarga de todo lo relacionado a la producción y el segundo es la parte de oficina, el jefe estaba ubicado en la parte derecha del edificio en el segundo piso, antes de la oficina del jefe hay un salón de espera que es donde me encuentro yo recibiendo llamadas y todo eso, luego de eso no recuerdo que allá otra entrada a la oficina- respondió Mira mientras trataba de recordar la estructura del edificio.

-Exacto, no hay otra forma de entrar y la testigo no vio ninguna otra persona entrar a la oficina luego de que la señorita Heartfilia se fue corriendo, por lo que ella es la última persona que vio al señor Heartfilia con vida- dijo Lily cruzando los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, haciéndolo ver más intimidante.

-…Mmmm entiendo, señorita Mcgarden puede empezar su interrogatorio.

-Si su señoría- dijo Levy poniendo las manos sobre la mesa mirando a la testigo seriamente.

**POV Levy **

_**-¿**__"Me encontraba realizando un turno extra_"?, a que se debió ese turno extra si puedo preguntar- dije levantando una ceja mientras ponía una mano en mi barbilla

-Ah pues, vera yo pedí ese turno extra, es que bueno… necesitaba el dinero, si eso –dijo mirando el suelo por un segundo

-No parece muy segura señorita Strauss –dije golpeando la mesa con mis manos

-No, es que…_es un secreto-_ dijo avergonzada mirándome con ojos cachorrito, yo voltee a Erza y le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-_Erza dile que deje de mirarme así_ –le dije mientras trataba de limpiar las lagrimas que corrían en mis mejillas, Erza se golpeo la frente con una mano mientras suspiraba.

-Ugh, bueno señorita Strauss, pese a que es un secreto, me temo que deberá de decirlo, porque si no podría ser considerada una sospechosa –dijo Erza con tranquilidad mirando a la chica de cabello blanco, ya me sentía mejor, odio los ojitos de perrito, son mi debilidad.

-P..P..Pero…-tartamudeo Mira entonces alguien grito

-**MIRA!, cuéntales no pasa nada!-**Ese grito era de Lucy, que estaba sentada al fondo de la sala con unos guardias a su lado. Mira la miro por unos segundos y asintió.

-Como dije antes, yo quiero ser una investigadora en el futuro, por lo que este era mi _"primer caso"_ aunque no oficial, Lucy me pidió que investigase a la Novia de su Padre –dijo Mira mirando hacia adelante, todos en la sala se sorprendieron yo incluida.

**-¿Q..QUE EL PADRE DE LU-CHAN TIENE NOVIA!?- **grite en shock

-Si lo sé, tan grande el señor y aun así encontró el amor, oh que lindo!- dijo Mira mientras agarraba su libreta y escriba cosas en ella sonrojada

El juez empezó a golpear su martillo con fuerza tratando de hacer que la sala vuelva a estar en orden…

**POV Gajeel**

**-**¿Qué es esto? Un juicio o un maldito programa de chismes de famosos? –dije molesto observando a la abogada, ella se estaba jalando el cabello, claramente nerviosa por ese giro inesperado, yo solo sonreí al ver esa expresión, Lily tenía algo de razón, era adorable.

-_Ugh, ya sueno como Lily_- pensé

**POV Levy**

-¿Por qué nadie sabe nada de esa relación? –pregunte bastante sorprendida por la noticia.

-**PROESTO!-**grito Lily- Señorita Mcgarden, ese tipo de información no es relevante para este caso, puede preguntarle luego si quiere, pero aquí estamos en un juicio de asesinato –me dijo Lily poniendo ambos brazos en la mesa con mucha fuerza **(es mas creo que la mesa casi se rompe)**, yo me sonroje.

-P..Perdone- dije haciendo un puchero, Erza me acaricio la cabeza mientras me decía –"_ya ya todo está bien"_

-En realidad señor Lily, creo que si tiene algo que ver con el caso –dijo Mira haciendo que Lily y yo miráramos a la testigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-¿PORQUE NO LO DIJO ANTES!?-**gritamos al mismo tiempo, Mira agarro su libretita y escribió en ella.

-_Hablan el mismo tiempo, eso es una señal de amor-_ Dijo Mira en voz alta mientras escribía rápidamente.

-**UGH- **gemimos Lily y yo mientras golpeábamos la mesaal mismo tiempo

**POV Mira**

**-Segunda declaración del testigo: Amor y prejuicio-**

**-**_Luego de la muerte de su esposa el señor Heartfilia pasó un tiempo solo y triste hasta que un día conoció a la señorita_ _Sorano Aguria, y aunque ella era menor que el señor Heartfilia por como 10 años empezaron una relación. Esta relación fue llevada a cabo en secreto porque el señor Heartfilia temía la opinión pública sobre su relación con alguien tan menor en comparación a él, pero más que nada temía por la reacción de su hija Lucy. Cuando Lucy los sorprendió hace un tiempo a los dos juntos se enojo mucho con él y así empezaron estas discusiones constantes entre ellos._

_Por ello Lucy me pidió que investigara en secreto todo lo que pudiera sobre la señorita Auguria, y la semana pasada descubrió ciertas cosas interesantes sobre ella, cuando se lo conté a Lucy ella fue inmediatamente a contarle a su padre, pero él no le creyó y esa fue la discusión que tuvieron el día del crimen…._

**POV GENERAL**

**-**Mmm…vaya giro a los acontecimientos –dijo el Juez.

-Ciertamente- dijo Levy aun algo sorprendida por la historia.

-Su señoría, con esta nueva información tenemos aun más motivos para pensar que Lucy Heartfilia es la asesina –dijo Lily aun con los brazos apoyados en la mesa.

-**PROTESTO!-**grito Levy apuntando con el dedo a Lily- Aunque todo el tema de investigar a la novia de su padre es sospechoso, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, antes de eso- Levy cambio su mirada al juez – Señor Juez, exijo que traigan a la señorita Sorano para un interrogatorio, que tal vez ella tiene más pistas sobre lo ocurrido- el Juez simplemente parpadeo al ver la actitud tan decidida de Levy.

-Está bien, aunque hay que llamarla primero, ¿Qué opina usted señor Exceed?- pregunto el Juez, Lily miro a Levy por unos segundos para luego sonreír y asentir.

-Creo que la Defensa tiene razón – Dijo Lily cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, Mira al ver eso escribió algunas cosas en su libreta.

-Bueno, Alguacil traiga a la señorita Sorano a la sala, mientras esperamos pueden tomarse un descanso de 15 minutos- finalizo el Juez con unos golpes de su martillo.

….

**24 de Febrero ,10:05 AM**

**Tribunal del Distrito, Sala de acusados N°7**

**POV Levy**

Salimos de la sala y una vez afuera suspire ruidosamente, Erza me sonrió orgullosa.

-Levy lo has hecho bastante bien, has controlado la situación, estoy orgullosa de ti –Dijo Erza frotando mi cabello en muestra de cariño, yo solo me sonrojo.

-N..no ha sido nada ,en serio-dije bastante roja cuando de pronto sentí a alguien tocar mi espalda ,al voltear vimos al Señor Exceed.

-Oh, hola Lily –dijo Erza cruzando los brazos en frente de su pecho mientras miraba a aquel imponente hombre, yo tuve que estirar el cuello para verle los ojos.

-Hola Erza, solo vine a felicitarte, tienes una buena alumna aquí –dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro mientras me sonreía, créanlo o no me sonroje a un mas y me puse a tartamudear.

-N….n..o ..e..es pa…para tanto..s..señor-dije nerviosa mientras Erza y Lily se reían de mi reacción, entonces la señorita Strauss apareció detrás de Erza con su libretita.

-_Oh genial, parece que el grande y musculoso fiscal está enamorado de la dulce e inocente abogada, esto es __**TAN LINDO!-**_dijo Mira mientras escribía toda clase de cosas incoherentes **(incluso el nombre de los niños si llegan a tener) **

Lily y yo la miramos con cara de enfado

-Otra vez con lo mismo –suspiro Lily apartándose de mí, una vez Mira dejo de escribir tonterías **(porque Erza le saco la libreta)** Lily se presento formalmente ante mi – Señorita Mcgarden, me llamo Pantherlily Exceed- dijo extendiendo una mano.

Yo solo pude sonreír y estrechar su mano- un placer Lily…

Entonces nos dimos cuenta que Erza estaba escribiendo cosas en la libreta de Mira, mientras esta ultima nos miraba con brillos en los ojos.

**POV Gajeel**

-Bueno debo admitir que por ahora esto es entretenido, esa enana no lo hace nada mal para ser una novata, aunque ahora que la veo bien siento que la conozco de antes…. Me pregunto de donde –dije rascándome la barbilla mientras buscaba a Lily, quería pedirle dinero para almorzar, luego de doblar una esquina lo encontré, estaba hablando con Titania, la loca de pelo blanco y la abogada enana.

Lily estaba algo sonrojado, al igual que la enana, lo que me hizo extrañar y bueno… no sé cómo decirlo, hasta podría decir que me dieron celos.

-Maldita sea Lily, ¿ya estas acosando a la novata?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ellos sonriendo, Lily me miro enojado.

-Oye,¿ cómo que _"acosar_"?- me grito ,yo solo me reí en voz alta mientras pasaba a su lado caminando directamente hacia donde estaba la pequeña abogada.

-Asi que…. Tu eres la famosa _"sucesora" _de Titania – dije poniéndome enfrente de ella, aprovechando a mirarla detenidamente y debo decir… _me gusta lo que veo_

Mejillas ligeramente rosas, labios regordetes ligeramente abiertos mientras me miraba, ojos de un hermoso color marrón claro, piel blanca como porcelana y **ese culo, ese hermoso culo.**

-_Mmm.. No está nada mal - _pensé mientras sonreía, notando como ella apartaba la mirada, tal vez asustada por la forma que la miraba.

-E..Es un placer, me llamo Levy Mcgarden, un gusto conocerte- dijo la pequeña aun sin levantar la mirada, y al escuchar su nombre caí en cuenta.

-…¿Levy?... Enana?-dije bastante sorprendido mientras mis manos se apoyaron en su hombro, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro a la cara igual de sorprendida que yo.

-…Gajeel?

**CONTINUARA!...**

Soy malvado muajajajaj

Okey no, muchas gracias a todos las Reviews ,me alegro que alla gente que le guste esta historia jajaj.

En fin, comentarios, recomendaciones y cualquier crítica será bien recibida.


	4. Acto 3- Percepción

**Caso 1: Love and Lucky**

_**Acto 3**_**- **_"Percepción"_

**POV Levy**

-No puedo creerlo –dije cubriendo mi boca con una mano en señal de sorpresa, mis ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Gajeel?- dije lentamente mientras sentía como aquel hombre se ponía tenso.

-Levy…no has crecido nada –me dijo sonriendo mientras me levantaba en brazos **(bueno más bien con un brazo), **yo di un pequeño grito de sorpresa y me abrace a él ,por miedo a caer y por felicidad, al abrasarlo sentí como me apretaba mas a él.

-Cállate grandísimo idiota- dije llorando en su hombro, el solo se rio en voz baja de mi comentario, igual que siempre lo hizo cuando yo lo insultaba.

**POV Gajeel**

Han pasado años sin verla o sentirla, pero aun así, su aroma y esa calidez que siento cuando me abraza siguen ahí. Todo sigue ahí, incluso ese sonrojo que surge cuando nos abrasamos y como frota su cabeza en mi cuello, es una sensación tan reconfortante que echaba de menos…

Lentamente nos apartamos un poco de ese abrazo, la baje al suelo lentamente y ella se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Te dejaste crecer el cabello, pareces un vago –comento riendo mientras yo quitaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla, ella agarro mi mano y empezó a juguetear con mis dedos.

-Cierra el pico Enana, que esto me da estilo, ¿acaso no has escuchado que soy el _"fiscal mas badass"_ de la cuidad?- dije mientras ella se reía al oír como me llamaba a mí mismo.

-Tu ego sigue igual de grande que siempre- comento, yo me reí ante esa declaración.

-Y tú sigues tan sabe-lo-todo como siempre- respondí a su comentario, luego nos quedamos ahí parados sin comentar nada mas, recordando aquellos días del pasado.

**(Hace 10 años)**

**POV General**

En un hermoso parque se encontraban dos figuras, una era una pequeña niña que estaba sentada llorando en el regazo de un muchacho de 15 años de cabello negro, este trataba de consolarla desesperadamente.

-O…oye Enana, no llores!, estoy bien ,esos tres idiotas no me hicieron nada ,no llores- gritaba un Gajeel de 15 años a una desconsolada Levy de 12 que se encontraba llorando porque él se había peleado con 3 chicos que la estaban molestando.

-_Maldita sea, nunca he sido bueno para este tipo de cosas –_pensó Gajeel desesperado, entonces se le ocurrió un plan, limpio las lagrimas de Levy con una mano, luego apoyo su frente con la suya y le sonrió.

-Estoy bien, Levy- le susurro a la pequeña de pelo azul, esta lo miro por unos segundos y le sonrió levemente, para luego abrazarlo, cosa que puso tenso al chico de cabello negro.

-Perdona por ser tan débil y siempre depender de ti – murmuro la pequeña ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de Gajeel, este se sonrojo al sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas.

-_Condenadas hormonas_-pensó este aun avergonzado.

_Levy y Gajeel se conocieron el día que la madre de Levy murió, el se encontraba en el hospital debido a que se había lastimado mientras andaba en bici y luego de que el doctor lo examinara y concluyera que "era un exagerado" __**(más bien Gajeel quería conseguir una cicatriz para verse mas cool)**__emprendió la retirada a su casa, cuando encontró en el pasillo a una joven 3 años menor que el llorando amargamente._

_Aunque Gajeel quería seguir e ignorarla no podía, porque a él nunca le gusto ver llorar a una niña por lo que lentamente se acerco donde estaba la niña de cabello azul, el la consoló y se quedo a su lado en todo momento, desde entonces se volvieron amigos inseparables, mas que nada porque Gajeel se volvió algo así como el __**"protector"**__ oficial de Levy, según él es porque ella era __**"muy pequeña para defenderse sola", **__aunque bueno todos sabían que a él le gustaba Levy ,solo se hacia el duro, así su amistad fue inquebrantable hasta que Gajeel cumplió 17 años y Levy 14 ,donde ocurrió una serie de "eventos desafortunados" que los separaron._

**(Presente)**

**POV Gajeel**

-_Al fin te encontré_ –pensé mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas y mas y….

-**COF COF**- Levy y yo miramos a nuestra derecha y encontramos a Lily ,Titania y la loca de pelo blanco mirándonos con sonrisas picaras ,bueno más bien solo Titania y Lily ,la loca de pelo blanco estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

**POV Levy**

El momento quedo totalmente arruinado, al instante que los chicos llamaron nuestra atención yo note en la posición que estábamos **(y que una de sus manos estaba en mi trasero)** rápidamente me aparte tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, escuche a Gajeel gruñir enojado a mi lado.

-Levy, lamento romper su… _momento_ pero Mira debe decirnos algo sobre la testigo –Dijo Erza levantando a Mira del suelo, pero seguía inconsciente, Erza empezó a sacudirla con fuerza pero aun así no se despertaba.

-Ah ver Erza, tengo una idea –Dijo Lily acercándose a el oído de Mira y le susurro algo, al instante Mira salto con su libreta lista para el ataque, en el momento que nos vio a Gajeel y a mi bajo sus _"armas"_ y miro a Lily enojada.

-Oiga Lily ,es un mentiroso, dijo que ese grandote se le habrá propuesto y no veo ningún anillo –grito Mira señalando a Lily con su lápiz , Erza solo suspiro pesadamente ,claramente no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con este tipo de gente.

-Mira, ¿no tenias algo que comentar sobre la nueva testigo?- pregunto Erza con calma, Mira al instante recordó lo que tenía que contarnos.

-Oh, sí es cierto, verán durante mi investigación descubrí gracias a mi novio Laxus **(Jefe de la Policia) **que la señorita Sorano ya se había casado hace 2 años bajo otro nombre y que su marido había muerto en un accidente de auto, lo curioso es que su antiguo esposo era igualmente mayor que ella por unos cuantos años como el caso del señor Heartfilia- dijo Mira seriamente, Erza y yo nos miramos un segundo, estábamos pensando lo mismo.

-¿Erza piensas que fue ella? –le pregunte a Erza llamando la atención de Lily y Gajeel.

-Pero Enana, ¿no escuchaste antes? No hay otra forma de entrar a esa oficina si no es por donde estaba la Loca de Pelo Blanco y esa tal Sorano no se vio en esa escena, sino hubiera sido llamada a testificar desde antes –me dijo Gajeel confundido por mi razonamiento ,yo lo mire a los ojos con decisión ,claramente asombrándolo.

-Gajeel soy consciente de ello, pero he estado preguntándome algo hace un tiempo –voltee a mirar a Mira-¿Mira estas 100% segura que no hay ninguna forma de entrar a esa oficina sin pasar por delante de ti?- Mira cerró los ojos y trato de hacer memoria.

**-**Pues no hay ninguna otra puerta, pero…. **AH, LO TENGO!- **grito de pronto sorprendiéndonos- Hay un **tragaluz** en la oficina del señor Heartfilia-dijo Mira impactando a todos los presentes, yo por mi parte empecé a sacar conclusiones.

-_Creo que….creo que ya voy deduciendo que fue lo que paso_ –pensé, entonces el alguacil nos aviso que era hora del juicio.

**24 de Febrero, 10:20 AM.**

**Tribunal del Distrito, Sala de Acusados N°7**

**POV General**

Si el anterior testigo era alguien extraño la nueva era aun más extraña, y _"reveladora",_ la nueva testigo era una mujer de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros, la cual estaba utilizando un tarje de plumas que estaba desprendido dejando libre sus enormes senos **(fanservice para mi publico 3 ), **además su traje solo le llegaba hasta los muslos dejando poco a la imaginación, en una mano llevaba una copa llena de vino, dicha mujer se veía bastante aburrida mientras bebía un poco mas de vino.

Vale aclarar que la "excéntrica" forma de vestir de la testigo llamo la atención de gran parte de los hombres en la sala **(en el fondo se escuchaban a las esposas golpear a sus maridos por andar observando los pechos de esa mujer y por otro lado a las madres cubriendo los ojos de sus hijos)**, Levy y Erza la miraron bastantes sorprendidas al ver tal vestuario para un juicio.

-¿Y esta que se cree? , esto es un juicio no prostíbulo- murmuro Erza claramente avergonzada, Levy se deprimió al ver el tamaño de los pechos de esa mujer.

El juez trato de traer el orden a la sala **(aunque el viejo verde también estaba viendo sus pechos)**

**POV Gajeel**

-_¿Por qué a mí no me tocan este tipo de casos?- _pensé ligeramente deprimido, aunque bueno desde mi posición podía ver el trasero de la enana **(Gajeel tiene una clara obsesión con la retaguardia de Levy, cochino).**

Aparte la mirada de esa hermosa "obra de arte" **(: inserte chiste sexual aquí:) **para ver la reacción de Lily, el estaba sonrojado sí, pero no mostro ninguna reacción como los demás hombres presentes.

-_Ese tipo se merece una medalla, debe de tener las bolas moradas ahora mismo –_pensé riéndome de la cara de Lily

**POV Levy**

Finalmente todos en la sala se calmaron **(debido que la mujer cerró ligeramente su traje de plumas)**.

-Ejem, Señorita Aguria lamento haberla convocado sin previo aviso, pero surgieron pruebas de que podría estar vinculada de forma indirecta con este caso -dijo el juez en tono de disculpa, la mujer simplemente se rio de forma coqueta y levanto su copa de vino como haciendo un brindis.

-Oh señor Juez me encanta su sinceridad, brindo por eso –dijo para posteriormente beber un poco de vino, yo ya no podía aguantarlo más y grite.

-**PROTESTO!- **grite llamando la atención de todos en la sala- **Esto es un juicio por el amor de dios!** , no un bar, por favor señorita deje de beber y háblenos sobre lo que nos interesa aquí- finalice golpeando la mesa para enfatizar esto último, todos se quedaron callados mirándome fijamente.

Luego de unos segundos la mujer de cabello blanco sonrio y dejo la copa de vino a un lado.

-Vaya vaya, la pequeña es dura, _eso me gusta_ –dijo eso ultimo de forma….¿sensual? , al instante me escondí detrás de Erza temblando, ella sonrió al ver mi reacción y prosiguió a contar su coartada.

**-Primera declaración de la testigo: **

**POV Sorano**

_Esa noche me quede en la casa de los Heartfilia, luego de que Lucy-chan nos descubriera jugando a Jude y a mí en su casa ella se volvió bastante agresiva en torno a mí y la noche del crimen cuando la vi llegar a casa corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto, estaba tan apurada que tiro su abrigo al suelo, yo me preocupe un poco por esa actitud por lo que llame a Jude para ver si había pasado algo ,ya que tampoco era normal que Lucy estuviera ahí a esa hora ,ya que normalmente ella es la que se encarga de todo por la noche, llame 2 veces y en las dos ocasiones no me atendió nadie ,por lo que me canse y me fui a acosar a eso de las 23:00…_

**POV Levy**

Al instante lo note,_ "una contradicción"_.

-Señorita Sorano, me temo que hay una contradicción en su testimonio –le dije cruzando mis brazos sonriendo con arrogancia, ella levanto una ceja confundida.

-Ah sí, podrías indicarme donde, preciosa –me dijo ella de forma… ¿sensual? **(esta mujer es una depredadora sexual en potencia), **yo temblé un poco al escuchar el tono con el que me hablo pero aun así le respondí.

-Anteriormente el Fiscal Lily mientras nos explicaba el caso menciono que en la escena del crimen se encontró _"un abrigo"_ de la acusada y usted ahora nos dice que ella lo _"tiro al suelo cuando llego"_, lo siento señorita pero eso se contradice con las pruebas –grite con fuerza señalando a la acusada con el dedo, ella grito haciendo que uno de los botones de su traje saliera volando golpeando a alguien del público **(mas fanservice para ustedes)** ,el juez golpeo con fuerza su martillo para tranquilizar a la gente.

-Señorita Sorano, la defensa tiene razón, el fiscal nos explico que entre lo que se encontró había también un abrigo ¿está segura que vio eso?-le pregunto el juez a la testigo, ella agarro la copa de vino y se la tomo toda de una.

-Señor Juez creo que me equivoque al momento de declarar, disculpe he estado experimentando mucha presión últimamente –comento la señorita Sorano.

-Los _únicos que experimentan una gran presión son los pobres botones de su traje –_pensó Levy luego de presenciar como su botón casi mata a una persona del público.

**Segunda declaración de la testigo: **

**POV Sorano **

_Ahora que recuerdo Lucy entro a la casa sin nada encima, y fue directamente a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, luego trate de llamar a su padre y vi que no conseguí nada, luego de eso me fui a dormir sola, es la verdad…._

**POV Levy**

**PUM-PUM**

-_EH?, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte-_ pensé al escuchar esos latidos

-Señorita, ¿está segura que eso es todo?- le pregunte a la testigo, ella asintió

-Sí, lo juro…

**PUM- PUM**

**-**_**¿**__Otra vez? , ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Porque me siento tan extraña?, ¿Qué es esta sensación?-_me pregunte algo asustada.

-Señorita Mcgarden ,¿se siente bien?- me pregunto el Juez preocupado ,Erza también me miro con preocupación en su mirada, yo sonreí y asentí.

-Si señor Juez, estoy bien, solo me gustaría oír el testimonio una vez más –le dije al Juez, este asintió.

-Entiendo, por favor repita su testimonio señorita- esta última suspiro, claramente frustrada pero acepto hacerlo.

**PUM- PUM**

Ahí está de nuevo, cuando ella empieza su testimonio mi corazón late… no, mi brazalete, ese sonido proviene de mi brazalete…

**PUM- PUM**

Cuando oí nuevamente ese sonido agarre mi brazalete con fuerza, por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo y entonces….

_Todo el mundo desapareció._

**POV Erza**

Levy se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña, la notaba como desconcentrada lo cual me preocupada, tal vez se está exigiendo demasiado a sí misma como siempre, por lo que sentí la necesidad de apoyar mi mano en su hombro para ver si podía calmarla un poco, entonces sentí _"eso"._

Era extraño, casi como una electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en un instante al tocar a Levy, sentí una gran presión en mi cuerpo y al instante quite mi mano, al ver claramente a Levy note algo sorprendente, sus ojos…

**Sus ojos estaban totalmente oscuros….**

**Continuara!**

Levy a despertado _"eso",_ lo que no me convence del cap fue como escribí la interacción de Gajeel y Levy y su flashback ,no sé ¿lo hice muy cursi?.

Comenten que les pareció y dejen su crítica constructiva, un favorito por los pechos de Sorano ;3


	5. Acto Final: La Verdad del Ángel Pecador

**Caso 1: Love and Lucky**

**Acto Final: "La Verdad del Ángel Pecador" **

**POV Levy**

-_¿Qué está pasando?- _pensé asustada, no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, de un segundo al otro todo mi entorno cambio, ya no había color ni sonido en el ambiente, Erza había desaparecido y solo podía ver una cosa, a la testigo Sorano.

Pero aun así ella estaba diferente, hablaba lentamente y la sentía muy cerca, podía ver cada detalle de su cuerpo como si ella estuviese enfrente de mí hablando en cámara lenta.

_Era una sensación aterradora. _

Entonces la testigo llego a cierta parte de su testimonio y es en ese momento donde mi brazalete nuevamente empezó a reaccionar, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Escuche atentamente el testimonio de la señorita Sorano y note algo extraño, cuando ella comento que _"se había ido a dormir sola"_ note al instante que ella desviaba la mirada ligeramente, como si estuviera incomoda de alguna forma y fue cuando caí en cuenta, _**"estaba mintiendo"**_.

_-Es un tic, puede ver claramente su tic en esa parte de su declaración-_pensé sorprendida al notar ese pequeño detalle, un detalle tan pequeño e insignificante que muchos pasarían por alto pero yo no, gracias a mi brazalete.

**(Pequeña explicación)**

_("Mentir exige un gran esfuerzo al cuerpo humano, por ello surgen los llamados "Tics" que son lo que revela cuando una persona miente, lo que hace Levy en estos momentos es gracias a una reacción que solo ocurre entre ciertas personas._

_No tiene un nombre claro por lo que vamos a llamarlo __**"Hyper Percepción"**__, esta habilidad nace cuando una persona experimenta una situación de extremo peligro y cuando su cerebro la procesa como al tal aumenta la velocidad de análisis de información, causando ese efecto de sentirlo todo en cámara lenta, siendo que en realidad eres tu el que piensa muy rápido ,la perdida de color es porque el cuerpo al emplear el 100% no necesita procesar colores y por ellos se ve en blanco y negro")_

**POV General**

Levy rápidamente parpadeo volviendo a la _"realidad"_ nadie noto el cambio en Levy excepto Erza, Lily y Gajeel, Lily sabía que le había pasado a Levy y por lo mismo estaba sumamente sorprendido.

Levy rápidamente miro a la testigo levantando una mano para apuntarla con el dedo y grito: **"ya te tengo"**

Al instante la testigo se detuvo y miro a Levy confundida.

-Señorita Sorano, ¿Por qué le miente a este tribunal?- pregunto Levy golpeando la mesa con fuerza, Sorano se sorprendió ante tal acusación.

-P…Pero si es la verdad –respondió en shock, Levy sonrió.

-Puede que sea verdad eso de que durmió, pero al momento de decir _"sola"_ usted aparta la mirada, como si estuviese incomoda, eso me parece algo sospechoso –dije golpeando nuevamente la mesa –Usted **NO ESTABA SOLA ¿OH SI!?- **grito Levy apuntando a la testigo de forma acusadora con el dedo ,ella grito y varios botones de su traje salieron disparados ,el Juez ,las abogadas y el fiscal se escondieron detrás de sus mesas para evitar ser lastimadas.

**POV Gajeel**

-_Wow la Enana esta On Fire!_- pensé impactado por cómo se estaban llevando las cosas ignorando así que uno de los botones golpeo al sujeto que estaba a mi lado.

_-¿Cómo puede notar eso de que aparta la mirada siendo que están tan separadas? ¿Será acaso, eso que le pasó en los ojos lo que le dio la respuesta?_- pensé mirando atentamente a los ojos de Levy, ahora estaban normales y volvieron a ser del mismo color hermoso que siempre.

-Levy, nunca dejas de sorprenderme ,aun luego de tantos años –dije en voz alta sonriendo con algo de orgullo , _mi_ Levy era asombrosa….

_-¿Acabo de llamarla "mi Levy"?_-pensé avergonzado, creí que ese sentimiento se había ido con el paso del tiempo, pero yo mismo sé que eso es mentira.

**POV Lily**

_-Erza, de verdad tienes una alumna increíble_-pensé sonriendo –_ya entiendo porque la elegiste a ella de entre todos los demás._

_-Esta chica llegara muy lejos, lo sé –_sonreí mientras me preparaba para protestar

**POV Levy**

-Usted no se encontraba traba sola en la casa de los Heartfilia ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunte a la testigo esperando su respuesta.

-¿Acaso me está tratando como alguna clase de mujerzuela que se acuesta con quien sea!?-grito ella girando la cabeza indignada por mi comentario, entonces mi brazalete reacciono de nuevo y entre nuevamente en aquel estado.

Cuando la señorita Sorano voleo la cabeza ofendida su cabello me permitió ver algo, unas marcas rojas en su cuello.

Parpadee saliendo de ese estado de concentración profunda para luego sonreír, incluso me puse a reír en voz baja

-¿Q…Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto ella nerviosa

-Señorita, dígame ¿los Mosquitos la molestaron anoche? , porque sino respóndame esto, ¿**QUE SON ESAS MARCAS EN SU CUELLO!?** – grite, ella se sorprendió y trato de cubrir las marcas inútilmente, ya era tarde.

-Wow, Levy ¿Cómo las viste?- me pregunto Erza sorprendida, yo le guiñe un ojo y le dije- es _Intuición_.

La señorita Sorano se encontraba histérica y me grito con una voz más grave, casi como si estuviera poseída.

-B…Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver mi vida privada en todo esto? , si estuve con otro hombre o no tiene nada que ver con el juicio!-grito ella, no negando que había estado con otro hombre en ese momento.

-En realidad creo que si hay una conexión con este caso, es más, todo el caso gira en torno a usted señorita- dije calmadamente mientras procesaba la información obtenida, Erza me miro interrogante.

-Antes de decir porque es tan importante para este caso me gustaría preguntarle algo a la señorita Mira Strauss-al instante Mira salió de debajo de la mesa donde estábamos nosotras **(no pregunten) **

-Si Levy, ¿que necesitas?-dijo ella con total naturalidad, todos la miraron extrañados, yo no porque realmente a esta altura ya no me sorprendía lo que ella hacía.

-Mira dime algo, esa noche que ocurrió el crimen, ¿qué paso con el Conserje? , Anteriormente comentaste que cuando el señor Heartfilia se encerraba eres tu o el conserje que lo llamaban para irse a casa, pero ¿Dónde estaba esa noche?- le pregunte a Mira, esta se quedo pensando unos segundos y me miro impactada

– ¡El desapareció por unas horas!-grito sorprendida, yo sonreí _"tal y como pensaba"_

La señorita Sorano estaba muy incómoda, estaba sudando y miraba para todos lados.

-Entonces veamos la nueva información. La Señorita Sorano paso la noche con un acompañante y resulta que el conserje estuvo desaparecido por unas horas, momento después ocurrió el asesinato del señor Heartfilia- dije calmadamente, Sorano estaba a punto de explotar de los nervios.

-Y se sabe que la otra forma de entrar a la oficina del señor Heartfilia era por un **tragaluz** en el techo, siendo el único que podía subir a ese lugar el conserje, ya que solo él conoce donde está la escalera para subir al techo- concluyo Erza con los brazos cruzados mirando a la testigo, Lily estaba callado sonriendo, el también sabia la culpabilidad de la testigo, pero entonces…

-**PROTESTO!-**grito la señorita Sorano, todos los botones de su traje habían salido volando, la ropa de plumas luchaba para quedarse cubriendo los pechos de dicha mujer, me miro con cara de psicópata.

-**Tu enana de mierda, me quieres tirar el muerto a mí!**- grito ella señalándome con el dedo mientras agitaba su pecho, yo suspire tratando de calmarme, no me gustaba que la gente me gritara.

-No quiero tirarle el muerto a nadie, solo quiero la verdad-Dije tranquilamente

-Ah si, pero tu pequeña teoría tiene un fallo, a ver preciosa dime, ¿Por qué razón yo o el conserje querríamos matar al viejo verde ese?-dijo esta mirándome con odio.

-_Viejo Verde _¿eh?, entonces al final todo eso de ser la novia del señor Heartfilia era simplemente una sucia mentira –dijo Lily llamando la atención de la testigo, yo me sorprendí, _¿me está ayudando?-_ No se confunda señorita Mcgarden, no la estoy ayudando ni mucho menos, solo quiero lo mismo que usted, **¡la verdad!** –dijo golpeando la mesa ruidosamente, yo sonreí, _ese hombre era genial._

-Levy ya estamos en la recta final, dale el golpe de gracia –me dijo Erza seriamente, yo asentí.

-Su pregunta es fácil de contestar señorita Sorano, asesinaron al señor Heartfilia por **error **–dije poniendo mis manos en mi cadera sonriendo, ella grito ligeramente.

-¿por error?- pregunto el Juez, al parecer no entendía mi punto.

-Ahora le explico mi punto su señoría, y para ello necesito la ayuda de la acusada –Dije en voz alta llamando la atención de Lucy, la cual estaba impactada por todo lo que había estado pasando en el juicio hasta ahora.

-¿Q..Que pasa, Levy?- me pregunto tímidamente, yo le sonreí con cariño para darle animo.

-Lucy dime algo, ¿acaso no se supone que tú eres la encargada de los turnos de noche los viernes, lunes y martes?- ella se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y al instante lo entendió, abrió los ojos en shock y puso una mano en su boca en señal de sorpresa.

Erza y Lily también lo habían entendido al instante.

-**ES CIERTO!, **ese martes debía estar yo trabajando de noche en la compañía ,pero debido a la discusión que tuve con papa ,el se quedo en mi lugar , **OH DIOS MIO!**, entonces….

-Si Lucy, a tu padre lo mataron porque **PENSARON QUE ERAS TU LA QUE ESTABA EN LA OFICINA ESA NOCHE!- **grite con todas mis fuerzas sorprendiendo a toda la sala, la señorita Sorano solo pudo gritar y desmayarse al verse atrapada.

**POV General**

_(Estos fueron los eventos que a la larga desencadenaron en la muerte de Jude Heartfilia , según la información obtenida en el juicio)_

"_Los temores de Lucy eran totalmente justificados, la novia de su padre la Señorita Sorano Auguria era en realidad una criminal llamada "Ángel", acusada de ser la causa de la muerte de su anterior marido._

_Luego de escapar y cambiar totalmente su identidad busco a otra víctima y entonces encontró al señor Jude Heartfilia, el cual totalmente cegado por el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa se dejo caer en las garras de la pasión, encubrieron su relación __**(más que nada porque una había gente buscando a Ángel)**__ por un tiempo hasta que la hija de del señor Jude descubrió dicha relación y contrato a Mira como investigadora._

_Sin embargo ,en esta historia Ángel no es la única villana, en el edificio del señor Heartfilia había un hombre, se llamaba Brain y era el conserje, este odiaba al señor Heartfilia con toda su alma porque se negó en darle apoyo a un producto que tenía pensado y por ello quedo relegado a ser un simple conserje, el tenia varias ideas perversas para vengarse del viejo, una de las cuales era violar a su novia para que asi ella cagase con el retoño de otro hombre ,el plan no salió tal y como lo imaginaba __**(digamos que Ángel lo disfruto y mucho)**__ y así empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales diariamente mientras el señor Heartfilia no estaba, pero un día Ángel se entero de que Lucy había puesto a Mira a investigarla y se asusto ,pensó que iban a describir su pasado y su plan de casarse para robarle el dinero se iba a ir a la basura. Pero fue ahí cuando su amante Brain entro en acción, luego de su "reunión" típica este se fue a la compañía, con la escalera llego al techo y entro a la oficina por el Tragaluz, por la intensa oscuridad de la habitación no logro distinguir al Señor Heartfilia y lo confundió con Lucy ,ya que el sabia que ella debería de estar ahí esa noche ,entonces ataco y lo apuñalo en el pecho justo en el corazón, matándolo casi al instante, fue ahí cuando Brain se dio cuenta de su error y comunico a Ángel lo que había pasado y ahí pensaron la forma de salir de esa ,juntos"_

**POV Gajeel **

La sala lentamente se fue desocupando, todos se estaban llendo, solo quedaban las abogadas, Lily y el Juez, más algunas otras personas, pude ver a la Enana abrazando a la Rubia mientras ambas lloraban de alegría, yo sonreí y me acerque a ellas.

Sonreí como lo hacía cuando éramos niños ,feliz de que todo saliera bien al final y extremadamente orgulloso , _mi_ Levy se volvió muy fuerte, al pensar esto último me sonrojo ,nuevamente la llamo como si fuese algo de mi propiedad….

Aunque bueno, dentro de poco tal vez logre hacerla mía.

**POV General**

-Señorita Mcgarden, permítame felicitarle ,gracias a su gran dedicación y esfuerzo logro no solo salvar a su cliente, sino que arrestar a los verdaderos culpables –dijo el Juez sonriendo ,Levy se sonrojo y Erza coloco su cabeza en su pecho mientras esta sonreía orgullosa por su querida alumna ,Levy se empezó a ahogar.

Todos rieron felices.

-Bueno aunque ya se sabe el resultado vamos a hacer esto por pura formalidad- dijo el juez aclarando su voz –**Lucy Heartfilia** –Lucy miro al Juez con sorpresa –este tribunal la encuentra….

**NO… CULPABLE!**

Lucy grito emocionada mientras se abrazaba con Erza y Levy y saltaban alegremente, entonces los que quedaban en la sala empezaron a tirar confeti de colores.

-Wow, Confeti –dijo Lily mirando como caían esos papeles de colores, Gajeel se paró a su lado sonriendo, mirando a las chicas mientras estas se reían ruidosamente.

**Fin del caso 1**

¿Qué les pareció el primer caso? :D

Les gusto la historia?, Tubo sentido la resolución?, Las tetas de Ángel merecían más tiempo en escena? , a Ángel le gusta el _"cetro"_ de Brain **(guiño guiño).**

**En fin, comenten sus opiniones del primer caso, alguna recomendación o lo que sea, denme su amor o su odio en los comentarios, chaito **


	6. Caso 2: Farewell, beloved teacher

**Hola amigos, aquí les dejo el nueva cap de esta historia, entrando así en el segundo caso, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Ah sí, gracias por todas sus críticas y comentarios :D**

**Caso 2: Farewell, beloved teacher**

**POV Levy**

_Ha pasado casi un mes desde mi primer juicio, aun lo recuerdo claramente, "mi primer juicio" pienso con orgullo cada vez que recuerdo esa fecha, mi inicio en el gran mundo de los abogados y por suerte lo hice con el pie derecho._

_Mi gran amiga Lucy estuvo en luto unos días luego del juicio y yo procure quedarme a su lado para que se sintiera mejor y ahora ya está bien, logro superar el dolor de la muerte de su padre, siendo que te das cuenta que pese a sus constantes discusiones ellos dos se amaban, eso siempre pasa con la gente, nunca ve lo que tiene hasta que ellos se van de tu lado._

_Así como paso con Gajeel y conmigo hace tantos años, pero ahora lo tengo aquí conmigo y no tengo pensado perderlo ni a él, ni a ninguna de estas maravillosas personas que me rodean._

_Hablando de Gajeel, desde aquel juicio nos hemos estado poniendo al corriente con nuestras vidas, el se volvió un gran fiscal con los años, aunque el mismo admite que tiene problemas con la gente debido a algunos "rumores" pero yo no les creo y Lily tampoco, hablando de él, nos volvimos amigos cercanos y salimos junto a Gajeel, Erza y Lucy a veces a comer o simplemente a pasar el rato._

_Son tiempos felices…_

_Oh lo eran, hasta aquella noche…_

_**La noche que Erza desapareció…**_

**POV General**

**16 de Marzo ,17:45 PM**

**Buffet Scarlett and Co. **

La oficina de la abogada Erza Scarlett era sencilla, nada muy extravagante, era una sala grande con un escritorio con una librería al lado, un sofá blanco grande y una televisión pantalla plasma, en la otra habitación estaban todos los archivos de los casos, el lugar donde Erza trabajaba en privado y una cafetera para esas largas noches donde deben trabajar hasta desvelarse.

Levy y Erza estaban terminando de organizar los datos de varios casos que Erza había participado en el pasado, para dejarle espacio a Levy para que guardara los suyos próximos.

Hablando de los casos de Levy, aunque esta última no lo supiese, Erza tenía un recorte del diario donde salió la noticia del primer caso de Levy en su pared colgada al lado de una foto donde salen ellas dos mas una pequeña de cabello largo y azul en la graduación de Levy de la academia de abogados.

Levy estaba algo acelerada y nerviosa ese día, ¿Por qué?, bueno porque el fiscal autodeclarado como el _"mas badass de la cuidad"_ la había invitado a salir y ella estaba emocionada porque bueno, esa no era una cita de salir con amigos y todo eso, esa era una cita de verdad.

Erza vio como la pequeña abogada iba y venía a una velocidad ridícula mientras organizaba todo a la vez que se detenía a mirar el reloj nerviosa esperando la hora de salida.

-Levy si quieres puedes irte, solo me faltan guardar 5 archivos mas, tu ve y arréglate- dijo Erza haciendo que la pequeña se detenga, al instante Levy dejo caer sus archivos y salió volando a abrazar a Erza, esta última se dejo abrazar mientras sentía como Levy refregaba su cabeza en sus pechos sumamente feliz.

-**Gracias Gracias Gracias!-** repitió Levy una y otra vez para luego separarse de Erza y salir por la puerta rápidamente.

-No hagan nada indebido- grito Erza sonriendo haciendo que Levy se detenga en seco en frente de la puerta y se sonrojara furiosamente, luego se volteo a mirar a Erza.

-N…No vamos a hacer lo que tú crees, solo vamos a ir a ver una película y a comer algo… ¿oh no?-dijo esto último algo dudosa y mas sonrojada mientras se imaginaba las posibilidades, Erza se rio en voz alta

-Pues solo sabrás si hacen algo cuando estés ahí con él, si trata de hacerte algo y tú no quieres llámame e iré corriendo a cortarle los testículos –dijo Erza sonriendo malignamente, Levy entro en pánico.

-N…No digas eso –dijo Levy asustada, Erza le acaricio la cabeza sonriéndole.

-Si tú dices conocer y confiar en ese Gajeel pues entonces no veo porque habría que tener miedo- Levy sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón, tal vez es solo porque bueno… _porque tengo miedo que él se vaya de mi lado de nuevo_ –dijo Levy mirando con tristeza al suelo, Erza coloco las manos en su hombro y le dio una sonrisa.

-No pienses en las partes negativas de la vida Levy, piensa en el aquí y en el ahora, y ahora mismo ese chico volvió a ti, aprovéchalo, créeme no siempre se tiene ese tipo de oportunidades- dijo Erza mirando a Levy para luego besar su cabeza cariñosamente, Levy levanto la cabeza y sonrió para luego abrazar a Erza.

-Si, tienes razón, gracias Jefa- dijo ella mientras se apartaba de Erza para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Oye, algún día me tienes que contar que fue lo que hizo que se separaran –dijo Erza mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta, Levy sonrió y le dijo.

-Te lo diré muy pronto, nos vemos….

_**Detrás de Levy se cerró la puerta, poco sabia ella que esa promesa que le hizo a Erza, nunca se cumpliría.**_

**POV Gajeel**

Estaba como loco buscando por todas partes mi camisa blanca, Lily tosió con fuerza llamando mi atención y vi que en su mano había me una camisa blanca bien planchada, yo me abalance y se le quite la camisa de las manos, este me miro enojado por mi poca muestra de modales, pero no tenía tiempo para ser educado, la enana y yo saldríamos en menos de 30 minutos y eso es por mucho más importante que ser respetuoso.

-Tranquilízate un poco hombre- me dijo Lily mirándome mientras yo saltaba de arriba abajo acomodando mi ropa.

-No puedo estar tranquilo, voy a salir a una cita con La Enana, no quiero cagarla, ¿entiendes!?- dije mientras me prendía el pantalón y me colocaba los zapatos.

Lily solo suspiro.

-Hombre, ¿crees que a ella le va a importar si la cagas o no? , si ella aun así acepto salir contigo y supuestamente te conoce desde niños pues no veo por qué preocuparte-me dijo Lily sentándose en el sofá de nuestro apartamento mientras tomaba una taza de Té y comía Kiwi-

-Pero esta es la primera vez que salgo con ella de forma seria, y bueno ya sabes a las mujeres les gusta todo eso de ser romántico y toda esa mierda- dije mientras trataba de acomodar mi cabello.

-Bah, tu solo dices eso pero en realidad es que no puedes esperar a desnudarla y tirártela en cualquier superficie que tengas cerca –dijo Lily sonriendo pícaramente, yo sonreí ante ese cometario.

-Pues bueno eso también, pero a su debido tiempo, quiero que esto salga bien, quiero que ella este feliz conmigo, no lo hago solo por sexo…-dije parándome viendo a mi amigo, este volteo y sonrió… ¿orgulloso?

-Levy sí que es una mujer asombrosa, si puede hacerte decir eso de forma tan honesta y hasta tierna pues puedo decir que ella tiene poderes especiales, eso o… **tú la amas**- dijo esto último lentamente como queriendo torturarme con cada silaba.

Sentí como mi cara se puso roja al instante y gruñí enojado.

-Cierra el pico!- grite mientras Lily se reía

"_Amor"-_ pensé por unos segundos, esa palabra era muy grande y significaba mucho, pero por alguna razón creo que define correctamente lo que siento.

_-Yo la amo –_ dije inconscientemente haciendo que Lily escupiera su Te por la sorpresa, luego me miro en shock.

-Wow… no pensé que ibas tan enserio Gajeel- dijo Lily levantándose y dirigiéndose a mí, luego coloco una mano en mi hombro y me miro seriamente a los ojos –Esas palabras son muy fuertes y no se deben usar a la ligera, más que nada porque puedes causarle una gran alegría a Levy o un gran dolor si lo dices sin intención, ¿estás seguro?- me dijo seriamente, yo mire al suelo y luego de unos segundos dije.

-Sí, he estado seguro de eso desde que éramos niños y con estos años sin ella y con todo el daño que he hecho sin ella a mi lado me doy cuenta que la necesito, mucho –dije apartándome de el dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Gajeel –dijo Lily deteniéndome enfrente de la puerta –mándale saludos a Levy y usa eso que te deje en el bolsillo, diviértete –me dijo, yo asentí y salí de aquel apartamento que compartíamos.

_-¿"Qué use lo que me dejo en el bolsillo"?_-me pregunte en voz alta, revise mi bolsillo derecho y encontré algo, cuando observe lo que era me puse totalmente rojo.

Eran 6 paquetitos de condones, trate de entrar a golpear a Lily pero el idiota se había trancado dentro, pude escuchar cómo se reía en voz alta, yo gruñí y guarde aquellos "regalos" de vuelta en su lugar.

-_Bueno ya que los tengo tal vez pueda usarlos_

**POV Levy**

Llegue a casa y entre rápidamente siendo detenida por mi pequeña hermanita Wendy

-Hermanita al fin llegas! –grito ella abrazándome ,yo sonreí y la aparte despacio.

-Hola Wendy, perdona que no puedo hablar pero tengo que bañarme y vestirme rápido, tengo una….- me sonroje, no sabía cómo decirle a mi hermanita pequeña.

-Una cita con ese chico musculoso con piercing que tienes de fondo de pantalla en tu pc –dijo mi hermanita tranquilamente mientras sonreía, yo la mire sorprendida y avergonzada- Mira-chan vino a dejarte unas cosas y me conto de la cita, además me invito a dormir a su casa hoy, según me dijo ese chico y tu "harán mucho ruido de noche"-dijo Wendy ajena a lo que significaban esas palabras, yo me queda callada.

-¿Q…que fue lo que te trajo Mira?- pregunte, Wendy me trajo una bolsa de papel que tenía una tarjeta _"Diviértete esta noche"_, decía en la tarjeta firmada por Mira, abrí la bolsa y vi dentro un juego de ropa interior muy….pequeño y una caja de….

Cerré la bolsa y me sonroje intensamente, Wendy me miro sorprendida y se acerco a la bolsa, agarre rápidamente la bolsa y salí corriendo hacia el baño, Wendy se quedo mirando la puerta haciendo un puchero tierno.

_-¿Qué demonios tiene esa mujer en la cabeza para traerme estas cosas?-_pensé recostándome en la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Dentro había unas bragas negras, un sostén del mismo color que hacia juego, unos perfumes que olían muy bien y…una caja de preservativos.

-_Me trajo una caja entera, ¿acaso cree que vamos a hacer "eso" toda la noche?-_pensé cubriendo mi cara sonrojada con una mano.

Suspire tratando de calmarme y entre a la ducha.

**POV Wendy**

_-Mi hermana es rara_ –pensé mientras me sentaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero, fue muy mal educada la forma que tubo de sacarme la bolsa de las manos, podía haberla pedido.

Entonces escuche que alguien toco la puerta, yo me levante y abrí la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta había un hombre enorme, vestido con una camisa blanca, un pantalón vaquero negro que tenía una cadena en un lado del mismo, zapatos de cuero y llevaba una campera desprendida, la cual tenía una capucha.

Se veía muy intimidante, este me miro sorprendido.

-Este… ¿aquí no vive Levy Mcgarden?-dijo este mirando a todas partes claramente nervioso, yo lo mire detenidamente por unos segundos más y sonreí, era él… el novio de mi hermanita.

Lo agarre de su gran mano y lo arrastre dentro de casa sonriendo, el me miraba sorprendido, luego se quedo parado y me levanto el brazo levantándome a mí en el proceso.

-Pequeña es peligroso arrastrar a gente extraña a tu casa-me dijo este mirándome a los ojos directamente, yo sonreí.

-Tú no eres un extraño, eres el novio de mi hermanita- le dije sonriendo, este me miro impactado y me coloco en el suelo y se arrodillo para estar a mi altura.

-¿Hermanita? –me pregunto confundido, entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y salió mi hermanita con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Wendy, ¿Quién toco la puerta?- dijo Levy mientras se seguida secando el cabello ignorando al chico que la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Hermanita, tu novio llego –dije saltando de alegría, Levy al instante se detuvo en seco y volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba su _"novio",_ y ambos se quedaron paralizados mirándose.

**POV Gajeel**

-_No sé quién es el dios de este universo o realidad alterna, pero gracias-_ pensé mirando el cuerpecito de Levy mojado con un toalla que se apretaba a su sexy cuerpecito que apenas le cubría los muslos dejando ver su glorioso trasero, con esa carita sonrojada se veía tan suculenta –_Creo que debo agradecer a Lily por ese pequeño regalo, dudo poder aguantar mucho mas luego de verla así_

-Je, te ves bien Enana, ¿vas a ir así al cine? –pregunte sonriendo viendo que ella se sonrojaba mas y salía corriendo hacia un cuarto y se encerró.

-Parece que va a demorar un ratito mas –dijo la pequeña niñita a mi lado, yo la mire y ella sonrió extendiendo su mano.

-Me llamo Wendy Marvell, la hermanastra de Levy-dijo de forma educada, yo me reí y tome su pequeña mano con la mía.

-Gajeel Redfox, soy amigo de tu herman… ¿hermanastra?-dije cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella sonrió.

-El padre de Levy se caso con mi mami cuando ella tenía 16 años y yo 5 años, desde entonces somos hermanas-dijo poniendo sus manos tras su espalda, era adorable como su hermana mayor.

-Ah cierto, ¿Dónde está el viejo padre de Levy? , hace tiempo que no sé nada de él –pregunte pero al instante me di cuenta de mi error cuando la pequeña bajo la mirada.

-Mama y el señor Mcgarden tuvieron un accidente hace 5 años y ambos murieron ,desde entonces Levy y yo vivimos solas con la ayuda de Erza-chan- dijo en voz baja, me sentí terriblemente ,al por lo que me agache y la levante con un brazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con mi otra mano.

-Perdona por haberte recordado eso, pero al menos tienes una hermana increíble que te cuida- dije lo mas cariñosamente que pude, ella me miro y me abrazo por el cuello feliz.

-Si mi hermanita es genial –dijo para luego apartarse de mí –y muy bonita, ¿no crees?-me dijo con brillo en los ojos

-_Como si ya no lo supera de antes_- pensé recordando aquel cuerpito mojado.

-Dime Pequeñita, ¿tu hermana a tenido novio antes?-le pregunte, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Nop, mi hermanita no ha tenido novio, ella ha estado sola esperando por usted Hermano Gajeel- ella me dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras movía su cuerpecito nerviosa.

Escuchar eso me puso sumamente feliz, la enana solo será mía en todos los sentidos y no pudo esperar a reclamar cada parte de ella.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Levy, pero….

_Estaba llorando._

-¿Hermanita que pasa!?-grito Wendy corriendo a su lado, esta se desplomo en el suelo, yo corrí a su lado y me arrodille.

Al instante Levy me abrazo y se puso a llorar más fuerte.

-_Erza…- _susurro entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Titania!?- grite empezándome a preocupar, ella se aparto ligeramente de mi pecho y me miro mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Natsu me llamo, alguien contacto con la policía para informar que la oficina estaba destrozada y….

_**Que tanto en la casa de Erza como en la oficina hay sangre por todos lados y nadie puede contactar con Erza…**_

**Continuara…**

**Si hay fans de Erza en el publico les digo que no entren en pánico…aun. Todo este caso se centrara en Erza y ese "caso" que hizo que ella buscara una sucesora para retirarse, espero que les allá gustado el primer cap.**

**También me hice el gusto a mí y al publico y hice un cap a full de GALE :3**


	7. Acto 2: El llanto silencioso

**(Sale de debajo de la mesa)**

_Hola gente, veo que hay gente sorprendida por lo de Erza_ (**esquiva cuchillas que le tira el publico) **

_Eh demorado más con este cap debido a que he tenido que plantear y pensar bien cómo voy a seguir la historia_ **(el caso 1 lo fui pensando a medida que lo escribía)**,_ y luego de pensarle un poco ya sé cómo voy a seguir todo._

_Espero y disfruten de este cap._

**Caso 2: Farewell, beloved teacher**

**Acto 2: "**_El llanto silencioso"_

**16 de Marzo, 23:30 PM**

**Buffet Scarlett and Co.**

**POV Levy**

No puede ser, repetía en mi mente una y otra vez mirando el estado de la oficina donde había estado hace apenas unas horas, los libros estaban tirada en el suelo, el ordenador y el escritorio estaban destrozados, la televisión tenía un golpe en la pantalla, la oficina entera de Erza estaba a oscuras salvo la lámpara de mesa que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, el cajón de los archivos de los casos había sido abierto y habían archivos en todas partes ,los cuadros estaban en el piso rotos y en la pared se podían ver algunos agujeros de bala.

Pero lo peor, había sangre, mucha sangre en el escritorio de Erza que estaba ahora en el suelo, en las paredes donde estaban los agujeros de bala también se podía ver algunas salpicaduras. Ver tanta sangre en ese lugar hizo que empezara a temblar imaginando los peores casos, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba con fuerza.

Si yo hubiese estado aquí, tal vez a Erza no le hubiese pasado nada, si yo me hubiese quedado a ayudarla tal vez ella estaría aquí a mi lado enojada por los daños.

_Si yo hubiese estado aquí…_

No era capaz de pensar en nada mientras lloraba, solo en el _"que podía haber pasado si…", _imaginando miles de casos y situaciones, todas con resultados distintos.

Entonces sentí que unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sabia quien era, al instante me recargue en su cuerpo y llore en su hombro, como siempre lo hice cuando me siento mal.

-_E…Es mi culpa_- dije en su hombro una y otra vez mientras me aferraba a su camisa con fuerza, este froto mi cabeza con su mano mientras movía una mano por mi espalda.

-No, no es tu culpa, si tu hubieses estado aquí no creo que hubiese cambiado nada, seria en todo caso peor, tu también podrías haber terminado como Erza –dijo Gajeel, sentí la desesperación en su voz cuando dijo que pude haber terminado como Erza, me apretó más a su pecho mientras decía decidido –No llores mas Levy, la encontraremos –dijo mirando al frente, yo deje de llorar por unos minutos y lo mire, se veía tan decidió que hasta me hizo sonreír.

El siempre tuvo esa voluntad de hierro, que a veces confundía con terquedad pero no es así, el siempre me prometía cosas que parecían imposibles pero siempre lo hacía para hacerme feliz, ahora es igual.

Lo bese en la mejilla mientras apretaba mas nuestro abrazo.

-Ahora que te veo tan decidió, se que ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme –dije cerrando los ojos mientras estaba en sus brazos, segura.

**POV Gajeel **

Me…beso, en la mejilla pero un beso es un beso…

Me quede como piedra, maldita sea.

Esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Ella se aferro más a mí y me susurro al oído que ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, su aliento en mi oído me dio escalofríos, la quiero.

La necesito ahora.

Empecé a bajar mis manos hasta su retaguardia cuando sentí a alguien acercarse, gruñí y voltee levemente la mirada.

Era el Inspector Natsu Dragneel.

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos, este me miro extrañado.

-Hola ido..digo Fiscal Redfox, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y porque Levy te esta abrazando?-me dijo sonriendo al decir esto último ,yo me sonroje y voltee de nuevo a mirar a Levy ,ella se había quedado dormida ,tanta conmoción debió de haberla agotado.

Sin que el idiota **(ósea Natsu) **me vea beso la frente de Levy y la coloco en el sofá que es la única cosa intacta de la oficina.

-_Todo saldrá bien_ –le susurre antes de levantarme e ir junto con Natsu, el cual silbaba como queriendo pasar inadvertido.

-Entooooonces-dijo sonriendo, seguí de largo ignorando como saltaba y cantaba

-Calla y cuéntame,¿ que encontraron?- dije simplemente cruzando mis brazos ,Natsu al instante suspiro y puso una cara seria.

-Pues no hay muchos datos al respecto, solo 2 balas en la pared que quedaron destrozadas por el impacto, fueron llevadas a investigar para ver si podían averiguar de qué clase de arma salieron esas balas ,también se llevaron muestras de sangre de aquí y de la casa de Erza para ver si la sangre es de ella.

-Ahora que lo mencionas ¿no te parece extraño que allá sangre aquí y en la casa de Erza?- pregunte, Natsu asintió y coloco una mano en su barbilla.

-Lo sé es extraño, lo que creo es que Erza logro salir de aquí herida y fue a su casa a buscar algún objeto o algo y fue encontrada por su atacante, eso o es el atacante de Erza que termino herido- dijo Natsu, yo lo mire confundido.

-¿Crees que la sangre sea del agresor de Erza?, pero si aquí no tienen armas de fuego-

-Je, tú no sabes lo fuerte que es Erza, tiene cinta negra en varias artes marciales y es capaz de desarmar a un hombre adulto con facilidad, así que la teoría de que ella logro herir al agresor no es tan descabellada –dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, yo lo mire preocupado.

-¿Natsu, que pasa? –le pregunte poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Esto que ha pasado con Erza, ha estado ocurriendo desde hace unos meses –dijo Natsu en voz baja acercándose a mi –Desde hace unos meses han estado desapareciendo fiscales y abogados que trabajaron en _"cierto caso"_ hace años, puede que Erza allá sido la siguiente víctima de estos secuestradores-me conto en secreto ,yo lo mire sorprendido ante tal declaración.

-¿Pero qué mierda dices? , ¿Si ya lo sabían entonces porque no pusieron seguridad en las casas de los fiscales y abogados que faltaban? –le dije enojado, esta policía cada día esta peor.

-Tenían seguridad, todos los días, a todas horas pasaban patrullas por aquí y habían varios agentes en las esquinas, pero hay cierta hora donde los agentes se intercambian las funciones, no es mucho tiempo es solo una media hora donde no hay agentes en el perímetro, pero son esos 30 minutos donde desaparece esta gente, es imposible que alguien ajeno a la policía lo sepa –dijo seriamente, yo me sorprendí.

-¿Entonces el secuestrador viene de dentro de la policía?- le pregunte.

-No se sabe, ahora con la desaparición de Erza la policía entera esta paranoica, es todo un caos –dijo cerrando los ojos suspirando, luego me miro a la cara- Gaje…digo Jefe, sé que es mucho pedir pero por favor, podría llevar a Levy a su casa y dejarla con usted un tiempo, ya vio, si Erza fue atacada tal vez a Levy su futura sucesora podría pasarle lo mismo – me dijo mirando a la pequeña durmiendo en el sofá ,yo también la observe detenidamente y asentí.

-No es necesario que siquiera me preguntes eso, idiota –le dije sonriendo acercándome a la abogada dormida, la cargue en mis brazos sin despertarla y fui hacia la salida listo para irme a casa con ella.

-Tu sigue con la investigación Natsu, avísame si encuentran algún otro dato –le dije sin voltearme.

-Oye Jefe, por cierto –me dijo, yo me detuve y lo mire - ¿Por qué tiene condones en su bolsillo? –me dijo sonriendo para luego salir corriendo mientras yo le gritaba groserías.

**POV General**

_Han pasado 2 días desde la desaparición de Erza Scarlett, la policía no ha encontrado ni rastro de ella en ninguna parte, el Buffet de Erza a estado cerrado desde entonces y Levy se encuentra actualmente viviendo junto a Wendy en la casa de Gajeel y Lily, por seguridad._

_Lily ha estado trabajando duramente junto a la policía para encontrar a su amiga, quedando así sin dormir por varias noches y empezando a beber de mas para tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía al ser incapaz de ayudar a su amiga Erza, Gajeel lo mira diariamente a lo lejos con dolor en sus ojos al verse incapaz de apoyar a su viejo amigo._

_Levy también ha estado buscando por su parte información para ayudar a Lily, su hermanita trata de detenerla por temor a que algo malo le pueda ocurrir a ella._

_Son días de angustia y dolor, pero ninguno de ellos sabe que esto no hacía más que empezar, la oscuridad se va agravando más y más a medida que pasan los días._

_**Y entonces…**_

**19 de Marzo**

_A las 7 de la mañana fue encontrado por un camionero al lado de la autopista un coche en llamas, el cual llevaba perdido desde hace meses según se confirmo posteriormente._

_Pero no solo se encontró eso, sino que a su lado en un pozo a medio cavar bastante grande, se encontraron varios cadáveres a medio quemar, tirados algunos encima de otro dejando un olor a putrefacción asqueroso._

_Muchos de esos cuerpos estaban tan destrozados que resultaba imposible reconocer quienes eran y apenas quedaban formas para conseguir ADN de dichos restos para un análisis._

_Sin embargo, aun así la policía logro identificar a 3 de esos 15 cuerpos, y como era obvio, descubrieron que eran algunos de los fiscales y abogados que llevaban desaparecidos hace meses._

_Esto destrozo a Levy y a Lily, ya que ambos creyeron que Erza se encontraba ahí, en esa fosa con el cuerpo destrozado, sintiéndose incapaces de poder ayudar a su querida amiga._

**POV Levy**

Era tarde, Wendy dormía a mi lado, aun podía ver las lagrimas que quedaban en su mejilla.

Había sufrido mucho con la noticia del encuentro de los cadáveres de aquellas personas, sin embargo no se comparaba a lo que había sufrido Lily.

Aquel pobre hombre quedo destrozado, no derramo ninguna lagrima pero sabía que la noticia lo afecto al ver la forma que su cuerpo se puso tenso mientras oíamos el informe del forense.

Gajeel se quedo esa noche con la policía para buscar más pistas y yo simplemente no pude soportar la idea de que Erza estuviese ahí, en un pozo como si se tratase de basura, con su cuerpo carcomido por insectos por lo que me quede con Wendy ambas llorando hasta dormirnos.

Me levanto y me froto los ojos, me siento sin energía.

Salgo de la habitación sin despertar a la pobre Wendy y veo el reloj, era media noche, aun recuerda que esa mañana nos llamaron para informarnos del hallazgo de los cadáveres y desde entonces pasamos todo el día en la estación de policía rodeados de gente llorando amargamente.

Vi a Lily bebiendo en el balcón de su apartamento, mirando la luna con melancolía, me acerque a él.

-¿Por qué estas levantada si apenas es la medianoche, Levy?- me regaño Lily sin voltear, suspire y me senté a su lado.

-Eh estado durmiendo desde que llegamos aquí a las cinco de la tarde, creo yo que ya dormí lo suficiente- le dije abrazando mis rodillas mirando al vasto cielo estrellado.

Lily nunca volteo a mirarme, todo el tiempo estaba mirando a la luna, como buscando algo en ella.

-Lily, ¿Qué significaba Erza para ti?- le dije mirándolo, este parpadeo y me miro, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por la cantidad de alcohol que había estado consumiendo.

-No lo sé –me respondió volteando nuevamente a mirar el cielo nocturno –Al inicio la vi como una rival, alguien que superar pero con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, yo admiraba su fuerza y como era capaz de siempre salir adelante sonriendo- hizo una pausa para beber un poco mas –yo, supongo que con el tiempo me termine…me termine enamorando perdidamente de ella – dijo mirándome a la cara mientras dejaba su baso en la mesa a su lado.

Su declaración no me impacto en lo mas mínimo, ya lo sabía por la forma en que el la miraba y como se estaba comportando ahora.

Me acerque a su silla y lo abrace, este gruño sorprendido por mi repentina muestra de afecto.

-Ya lo sabía, era bastante obvio –dije enterrando mi cabeza en su gran pecho –pero si dices que estas enamorado de ella, ¿Por qué no lloras? ,¿Por qué en lugar de eso te quedas aquí mirando hacia la nada?, eso te está dañando a ti y a Gajeel –le dije mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada era extraña.

-Hago esto porque, al llorar estaría admitiendo que ella está muerta –me dijo secamente, yo abrí los ojos en shock –yo me niego a creer que ella este muerta por eso bebo, para olvidar todas las palabras negativas de la gente- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pude ver en sus ojos mucha duda y dolor.

Por eso estaba bebiendo, _para disipar ese dolor y esa duda._

-No es necesario que bebas mas –le dije –porque tú tienes razón, ella sigue viva, tú y yo lo sabemos, así que no importa todos los argumentos y pruebas que nos presenten, conque nosotros las dos personas más cercanas a Erza sepamos que ella está bien es motivo suficiente para tener esperanza, asi que deja de mirar la luna con melancolía y deja de beber eso –le dije tratando de sonreír para levantar su ánimo, este sonrió.

-Eres genial, ¿lo sabes?- me dijo sonriendo, me abrazo poniendo mi cuerpo sobre su regazo, era una situación muy comprometedora, yo me sonroje.

-E…Este si Lily lo sé, p…pero bájame que tal vez te incomodo –dije tratando de bajar de su regazo, este me retuvo y se quedo mirando mi cuerpo, sentí como gruñía como si fuese un animar salvaje con hambre.

-Ahora veo porque Gajeel fantasea tanto contigo –gruño con voz adormecida, era el alcohol y la falta de sueño que le estaban haciendo perder su conciencia.

Trate de salir de sus brazos, entonces sentí _"algo"_ duro debajo de mi, y gemí cuando sentí que era.

El se iba acercando a mi lentamente, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Gajeel mirando la escena sorprendido, lo mire suplicando ayuda, este noto mi expresión y al instante corrió al balcón y me aparto de Lily.

-¿Qué mierda te crees que haces tocando **ASI** a Levy, hijo de puta!?- dijo agarrando a Lily del cuello de la camisa, yo me acerque a Gajeel y le agarre la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada, esta ebrio y la falta de sueño está afectando su cabeza –le dije, este me miro y aflojo el agarre de Lily levemente, este último parece haberse quedado dormido.

-Está agotado–dijo Gajeel mirando el rostro de su amigo, la falta de sueño se notaba, yo asentí y sugerí que lo dejara en el sofá para que descanse.

-Ah sufrido mucho por la pérdida de Erza y trata de olvidar todo bebiendo, pero espero que luego de la charla que tuvimos se sienta mejor –dije mirando como dormía, al instante sentí como Gajeel me agarraba de la cintura y me atraía a su cuerpo.

-Yo no vi que estuviesen charlando ahí, es mas parecía que el te estaba….-no logro terminar la oración, me miro, estaba enojado.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, solo trate de calmar un poco a Lily pero él se empezó a comportar de forma extraña y justo llegaste tu, no paso nada –dije sonrojada mientras sentía como me apretaba más a su cuerpo y sentí como gruñía mientras olía mi cuello.

-Hueles a él –dijo desde mi cuello mientras seguía olfateando, gemí sin querer.

Me coloco en su hombro y me llevo en dirección al baño, cerró la puerta y nos quedamos ahí dentro, luego me coloco lentamente en el suelo.

-Báñate –dijo secamente, yo parpadee avergonzada.

-P..Pero estas tu aquí dentro! –grite, este se volteo a mirar la pared.

-Ahora, báñate –dijo mirando la pared -no tengo pensado dejar este baño, ya que viendo la nueva evidencia tu eres incapaz de estar lejos de los problemas por un rato, así que me quedo aquí mismo para evitar que cualquier grandote violador o secuestrador te toque –

**Estaba celoso, era obvio.**

Se notaba en la forma de hablar y por como reacciono, era adorable.

Me desvestí porque era obvio que no iba a dejarme salir de ahí y me metí en la ducha.

-Tú también deberías bañarte, haz estado todo el día en la policía, apestas –le dije una vez dentro de la ducha con la cortina cerrada.

Lo escuche gruñir y luego algunos sonidos mas, como si algo cayese en el suelo.

Al instante se abrió la cortina de la ducha y grite tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, Gajeel solo cubierto por un bóxer negro mirándome con cara de pocos amigos aunque levemente sonrojado mirando a otro sitio.

-Ah ver, hazte a un lado –me exigió, yo me aparte aun cubriendo mis partes privadas.

-Podrías haber esperando que yo saliera!-le grite mirando hacia otro lado, este levanto una ceja.

-¿Por qué esperar?, si según tu apesto pues me baño contigo y a la vez te vigilo, todo en uno –dijo con simpleza mientras se quitaba la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

_-¿Cómo he terminado en esta situación?_-pensé mirando la pared tratando de ignorar a aquel hombre que estaba detrás de mi totalmente desnudo y mojado.

**POV Gajeel**

Lo admito, todo el tema de vigilarla en el baño era simplemente porque estaba celoso, porque ella olía a él.

El bastardo la tenía en el regazo frotando su verga en su cuerpecito, maldito enfermo, le daré una paliza mas tarde. Pero debo de admitir que esta situación de ahora con ella desnuda en la ducha dándome la espalda era algo que ciertamente no tenía pensado.

Aunque lo agradecía y por mucho, ya que mientras ella era demasiado inocente para mirar, a mi no me importa una mierda parecer un perro hambriento mirando un trozo de carne jugoso.

Le vi todo y pese a ser eso algo bueno surgió un problema.

_Cierto "individuo"_ se levanto de su letargo. **(cofcofpenecofcof)**

Yo gemí frustrado, sabia lo que quería, llevo semanas imaginando hacer eso, pero aunque lo tengo tan cerca ahora, me entran tantas dudas.

Más que nada por los acontecimientos que han ocurrido últimamente.

Por lo que trato de contenerme, pero es imposible, la tengo delante moviendo su cuerpo mientras se enjabona, no puedo aguantar…

**Sera una gran putada que el autor de esta historia decidiera cerrar el cap aquí…una graaaan putada**

**Continuara…**

**Ja pervertidos!**

_Mueran de ganas por saber que va a pasar, ¿Gajeel hará a Levy menos santa!?,¿Lily hará a Levy menos santa!?, los dos a la vez!? :0_** (Oh dios, imaginen las posibilidades! ).**

_Cof cof, dejando de lado todo lo pervertido que fue el cap al final, pues eso, un misterio de gente desapareciendo, presentación de Natsu, angustia por aquí y por allá, revelación de Lily y escena hot de Levy y Lily/Gajeel._

_Nos vemos…_

**(Se mete debajo de la mesa de nuevo) **


	8. Acto 3: Jerall

**(Sale de debajo de la mesa)**

_Hola gente bonita_** (esquiva una katana que le arroja alguien del público), **_supongo que están enojados porque termine el cap pasado justo en la parte más picante de todas, bueno perdonen _**(pone cara de perrito inocente)**

_Ah, ya que estamos con las disculpas, Lily ven y discúlpate con el publico _**(Lily salvaje aparece arrodillado)**

_-Lamento mi acto irrespetuoso del capítulo anterior, me disculpare con mi sangre _**(agarra la katana que está en el suelo)**

**-**_No Lily espera, esta bien!- _Levy salvaje aparece, Gajeel está junto a ella.

-Si _amigo no pasa nada, podemos compartir a la Enana, ¿sabes?-_ dijo Gajeel calmadamente, Levy lo miro sonrojada, Lily se levanto al instante y los dos agarraron a Levy y se la llevaron a un rincón oscurito.

-_Chicos sean gentiles con ella_-**volteo al publico** –_Muy Bien aquí el nuevo cap de esta historia, se revelaran ciertas cosas y aparecerá "cierto" personaje que todos adoran :D_

**Caso 2: Farewell, beloved teacher**

**Acto 3: **_"Jerall"_

**POV Levy**

Me quede mirando la pared mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo lentamente, muerta de nervios ya que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda ante un hombre. Sentía como se movía detrás de mí lo cual me ponía en alerta.

¿Me estará mirando ahí atrás?... no, lo dudo, Gajeel parece más el tipo de hombre que disfruta de pechos enormes, yo estoy bastante plana en ese departamento. Suspire al pensar en eso, ese era un viejo complejo que tengo desde la secundaria, mientras todas que a todas mis amigas les crecía el pecho a niveles absurdos a veces, a mi no me crecieron nunca, lo único que aumento era mi cadera pero dudo que eso llame la atención de los hombres.

No es como si yo fuese de esas que solo buscan hombres.

Mira el suelo, siempre tan insegura y nerviosa de todo, en estos momentos es cuando me gustaría ser más como Erza y tener más confianza en mí, pero no, yo no soy como Erza aun cuando ella quería que yo fuese su sucesora, no tengo esa fuerza ni su voluntad.

-Enana –escuche a Gajeel decir detrás de mí, voltee levemente la cabeza **(tratando de evitar mirar ahí abajo).**

-¿Qué pasa? , te veo tensa y preocupada, además se te cayo el jabón –dijo señalando el jabón que estaba ahora a mis pies, entonces caí en cuenta.

-¿Me estabas mirando?- pregunte sonrojándome mucho, Gajeel al instante parpadeo y sonrió poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello, claramente incomodo por la situación.

-Bueno es que yo …veras…¿¡qué quieres que haga!?, tengo tu sexy cuerpecito desnudo ante mí y tú te la pasas moviendo tus caderas lentamente ,¿Cómo quieres que trate de ignorar eso!?- dijo desviando la mirada tratando de verse como ofendido, aunque ese gran sonrojo lo delataba.

-¿Crees que soy Sexy? –dije en voz baja mirándolo con ilusión…

**POV Gajeel**

_-Venga Hombre es ahora o nunca, has que grite tu nombre en la ducha y así será tuya para siempre –_pensé suspirando volteando a ver a Levy nuevamente, ella estaba muy roja de vergüenza.

Me acerque a ella y la arrincone contra la pared de la ducha.

-_Venga que ya la tienes, ahora es tu oportunidad- _me di ánimos mentalmente, mire a los ojos de Levy, ella aun esperaba la respuesta su pregunta, se notaba en ese brillo en sus ojos, se veía tan adorable.

-Pensé que eras la inteligente aquí Levy- dije acercándome a su oído, ella suspiro y tembló levemente -_desde que éramos unos mocosos te he visto como la cosa más hermosa de todas, y ahora con los años te has vuelto jodidamente sexy_ –gruñí en su oído ,mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda.

La acerque a mí y finalmente, la bese ferozmente.

-_Al fin, serás mía_-pensé mientras me perdía en ese beso, poniendo mis manos en su trasero apretándolo y levantándola apoyando su espalda en la pared, ella gimió y coloco sus manos en mi cabello apretándome más a ella.

Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpecito apretándose contra mí, sentí como se paralizaba y yo suspire, mi miembro estaba tocando ligeramente la parte privada de Levy, nos apartamos y ella miro hacia lo que la estaba tocando y se sonrojo cerrando sus ojos.

-E…es muy grande –dijo en voz baja, sonreí lleno de orgullo por ese comentario.

-¿Quieres tocarlo? –dije jugando con ella, pero me sorprendió que ella asintiera.

Lentamente fue agachándose hasta quedar cara a cara con mi erección, la agarro suavemente, y la observo con curiosidad, arrastrando las manos por todo su largo.

-_Joder, esto es un sueño-_ pensé suspirando mientras la veía con su carita inocente tocándome.

Entonces todo ese momento jodidamente caliente se fue a la mierda cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Levy, hermanita ¿estás ahí? –era Wendy, se había despertado.

Levy se asusto y apretó el agarre en mi miembro, yo gemí por placer y dolor, ella se sonrojo y se levanto sin mirarme a la cara.

-S…Si, W…Wendy esto aquí –dijo agarrando una toalla para salir de la ducha, yo la agarre del brazo y la ataje hacia mí, colocando mi boca cerca de su oído.

-_Vamos a terminar esto que empezamos luego_ –le dije para luego darle un beso ferozmente, ella soltó la toalla y me sujeto con fuerza, parece que ella también quería terminar con ese pequeño _"juego"_ ,pero voy a ser un poco cruel y la voy a dejar con las ganas.

Me aparte dándole una nalgada haciendo que ella salte de sorpresa, agarre la toalla que estaba en el suelo, la envolví alrededor de mi cintura y salí del baño sonriendo feliz.

_Finalmente fui capaz de reclamar a Levy, aunque aun no totalmente._

_Ahora solo debo calmar a mi "amiguito" que seguía firme por toda la emoción anterior. _

**POV Wendy**

Vi a Gajeel salir del baño bastante feliz, yo estaba confundida ¿acaso mi hermanita no estaba en el baño?

Asome la cabeza y ahí estaba mi hermanita bastante roja parada en medio de la ducha mirando a la puerta, me preocupe al ver lo roja que estaba.

-Hermanita, estas rojas ¿te estás enfermando? –dije acercándome para tomar su temperatura, Levy parpadeo mirándome como confundida y luego parece que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda porque grito y agarro una toalla.

-No Wendy, estoy bien solo me queria dar un baño, pasamos todo el día en la estación de policías, tu deberías hacer lo mismo –me dijo acariciando mi cabeza, al parecer estaba bien.

-Pero Hermanita si te estabas bañando, ¿Por qué Gajeel salió del baño hace un segundo?- le dije confundida, el color rojo volvió a la cara de mi hermanita y ella empezó a tartamudear.

-E….Es que el me estaba…protegiendo!- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado, yo sonreí.

-Oh, Gajeel es genial te protege hasta en la ducha –dije feliz porque mi hermanita tenía un amigo tan bueno con ella.

-Si lo sé, el es genial –dijo sonriendo, luego me acaricio la cabeza –ahora vete a bañar y vuele a dormir, aun es muy tarde, ¿okey?- asentí y la vi salir del baño.

**POV Levy**

_¿Qué demonios fue todo eso que paso en el baño?!_

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento, mi cuerpo se sentía tan extraño en ese momento, me sentía caliente y a la vez feliz, porque oí de la boca del hombre más importante de mi vida que yo era sexy. Luego de tantos años de inseguridad sobre mi físico esas palabras me alivian y por como reacciono su cuerpo pude ver que no estaba mintiendo.

"_Su cuerpo"_-susurre trato de no recordar "eso" pero no puedo evitarlo, era ciertamente bastante grande, ¿Cómo se sentirá tenerlo de…

Trate de quitar esas ideas de mi mente, ahora mismo tengo problemas más grandes que mis hormonas, luego hablare con Gajeel para ver que significo ese beso para él, pero ahora lo importante es el asunto de Erza.

Lily tiene razón, ella está viva, tiene que estarlo.

Mientras seco mi cabello reviso mis mensajes, y encuentro que había uno de Lucy. Ahora que lo recuerdo hace unos días le había pedido si podía investigar algo sobre el caso en el que trabajaron todos esos fiscales y abogados hace tanto tiempo y al fin consiguió información, el mensaje me decía que vaya a verla a su casa y el mensaje había llegado hace unos 15 minutos.

Con decisión me puse mi vestido naranja favorito **(el que siempre lleva Levy en la serie),** me arregle el cabello y fui directo a la habitación de Gajeel, toque la puerta y al instante la abrió.

-Jo, ¿ya tienes ganas de seguir lo de antes? –me dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, yo me sonroje y lo aparte.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la casa de Lucy Heartfilia?- le dije seriamente, este se sorprendió, pero al instante entendió que quería y asintió.

**20 de Marzo, 00:00 PM**

**Ruta 104**

**POV Gajeel**

Levy parecía distinta de alguna manera, luego de llorar con angustia y gritar en la estación de policía ahora se veía tan calmada y seria, parece ser que su charla con Lily le dio esperanza de que Erza este bien.

Eso o nuestro pequeño juego en la ducha le dio energía.

Me golpe mentalmente, es que no podía evitarlo, eso fue lo más caliente que he hecho en años y suma puntos el hecho que fue con Levy, con mi enana.

Aun siento sus manos delicadas recorriendo mi cuerpo, mierda tengo que pensar en otra cosa o voy a frenar el auto y me la voy a violar aquí en la ruta.

-Gracias por traerme pese a la hora que es –me dijo Levy poniendo una mano en mi brazo, eso no ayudaba a bajar mi excitación, yo sonreí.

-No me agradezcas, hago esto porque al fin luego de tantos días te veo sonreír de nuevo, ya extrañaba verte sonreír –le dije sin desviar la mirada, ella se queda observándome un rato.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, es que me sentía tan impotente, no pude hacer nada para ayudarla y por eso me enloquecí y empecé a buscar pistas por todas partes tratando de encontrar aunque sea un solo rayo de esperanza que me revele que ella está bien, y termine desesperada al ver esos cuerpos –dijo en voz baja frotando sus manos mirando el suelo del auto –pero Lily tiene razón, es Erza después de todo ,si sigo llorando significara que ya la doy por muerta y si hay algo que Erza me enseño es que tengo que tener fe hasta el final y aunque no la encuentre con vida ,no descansare hasta encontrar a su asesino –dijo mirando la ventana ,se veía tan seria y decidida.

Como habían cambiado las cosas en todos estos años, esa niña pequeña adorable y sensible se volvió ella, una mujer sexy y hermosa con una voluntad enorme.

Agarre una de sus manos y la bese con cariño mientras la apreté despacio.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, Levy –le dije sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, ella inclino su cuerpo y me beso en la mejilla mientras se recostaba en mi hombro.

-No sabría decir si soy fuerte o no, pero si lo soy es todo gracias a ustedes- dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos.

Llegamos al poco rato a la casa de la Conejita o más bien mansión.

-Oye, ¿Cómo fue que la conejita descubrió estas cosas si ella no trabaja en la policía? ,¿No habría sido mejor preguntarle a la Loca de Pelo blanco?- le pregunte a Levy mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto, ella sonrió.

-Si lo que dice Natsu es verdad y hay gente de la policía metida en todo este caso entonces no creo que podamos confiar en ellos al menos por este caso y aunque Mira confía en su novio aun así es peligroso- dijo caminando hacia la entrada, seguía tan lista como siempre.

Entramos y nos encontramos con la Conejita en la biblioteca gigante que tenía en su mansión, pero no estaba sola, a su lado había un hombre de cabello azul más oscuro que el de Levy y un tatuaje en el ojo izquierdo.

Levy vio a aquel hombre con sorpresa.

-J…Jerall!?- dijo Levy mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, Lucy volteo a mirarnos.

-Hola Levy- chan, Hola Gajeel- nos saludo y nos invito a tomar asiento, Levy sin embargo seguía con la mirada fija en aquel hombre lo cual me empezó a poner algo celoso.

-Veo que tienes buena memoria Levy –dijo aquella persona sonriendo, Lucy lo miro enojada, este suspiro y se dejo caer en un sillón.

-Jamás podre olvidar el nombre de aquel que ocasiono el _"Accidente más grande de la historia del país"_- dijo Levy cruzando las piernas mirando intensamente a aquel sujeto, yo abrí los ojos en shock

**-¿Qué!?-** me levante del sillón **-¿este tipo fue el que ocasiono aquel accidente!? –**grite señalándolo, el simplemente se quedo mirándome seriamente, Lucy nos miraba a los dos nerviosa.

-No se van a pelear, ¿verdad?- pregunto nerviosa, yo gruñí y me deje caer al lado de Levy

-No… _al menos no aquí_- dije en voz baja con odio, Levy tomo una de mis manos y me sonrió, tratando de calmarme.

Pude ver que la Conejita vio ese gesto y sonrió.

-Lu-chan, ¿Por qué Jerall está aquí contigo?- le pregunto Levy.

-Levy por favor, ya no me llames Jerall –dijo el hombre de cabello azul- me llamo Sieghart y vivo en una ciudad cercana, Lucy me contacto porque yo sé de primera mano todo sobre el caso que trabajaban Erza y todos aquellos abogados y fiscales- explico tranquilamente.

Levy asintió y suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien, _"Sieghart"_ tienes razón, tu eres la persona que sabe más sobre ese caso, ya que todos los que participaron en el ya se encuentran muertos –dijo Levy, note como ese tal Jerall se ponía tenso al oír esas palabras.

-¿…saben algo sobre Erza? , ¿Ella esta…?-

-No sabemos nada, pero estoy segura que ella se encuentra bien- dijo Levy cerrando los ojos, Lucy le sonrió.

-Yo también estoy segura de que ella está bien –afirmo Lucy, Sieghart se veía preocupado pero al escuchar esas palabras lo calmaron un poco.

-Justo cuando pensé que ese maldito caso me iba a dejar libre, vuelve y empieza a traer todos esos recuerdos dolorosos de vuelta- dijo Jerall frotando su cabello – Han pasado 5 años desde ese día, trate de apartarme de todo y irme lejos, pero veo que es imposible –dijo amargamente.

_Aun recuerdo la conmoción que había ocasionado ese caso, más que nada por las victimas y por lo que paso después, Jerall Fernandez había salido de prisión luego de solo 2 años siendo que su condena original era de 10 años, eso ocasiono revueltas en todo el país, protestando por la liberad del hombre que mato de forma indirecta a los miembros de su familia._

_Lo último que se supo de Jerall fue que se fue de la cuidad y cambio su nombre, aun hoy 3 años después sigo escuchando a algunas personas hablar de él y como les gustaría matarlo._

Ahora recuerdo la conversación que tuve hace unos días con Wendy, donde ella me contaba que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de autos hace 5 años.

**Levy ahora mismo estaba hablando con el hombre que asesino a sus padres indirectamente…**

**Continuara!….**

Bueno este es el cap de hoy, algo flojo porque bueno hoy no tenía mucha idea de cómo seguir **(además estoy medio muerto de sueño y eso), **pero les di una escena super hot de Gajeel y Levy eso debe de valer algo ¿no?** :D**

En fin, ahí luego se explicara todo el tema de que hizo Jerall y su posible relación con Erza :0

**(Lily salvaje aparece caminando feliz) **-**Oh, hola Lily, ¿y Levy y Gajeel?** –pregunte curioso, este me sonrió

-Ahora era el turno de Gajeel, yo me voy a dormir, me siento más _"liberado"._

-No sé si sentir pena por Levy o alegrarme por ella (Levy: **AH, MAS FUERTE!)**… bueno parece que lo está disfrutando e_e

Bueno amigos, nos vemos en otra ocasión…


	9. Acto 4: El Dolor

**Lamento la demora gente, ya saben lo de siempre la familia, los estudios, etc etc **

**Acto 4: **"El Dolor"

**POV General**

Mientras nuestros héroes se encontraban en la casa de Lucy hablando con Jerall, en la cuidad los responsables de la destrucción de las vidas de todas esas personas se encontraban reunidas en un bar en un barrio de mala muerte.

Había tres los hombres vestidos de negro en aquel bar, dicho lugar se encontraba vacío, siendo el único ruido de fondo la melodía de una vieja rockola en el fondo del local.

Uno de aquellos tres hombres, el cual tenía una cicatriz pasando sobre unos de sus ojos y el cabello de color rojo bebía algo nervioso un poco de whisky.

-¿Para qué nos habrá llamado nuestro jefe?- pregunto llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Por qué lo llamas jefe? , que hagamos cosas por el no significa que el sea un líder para nosotros o algo así –dijo un tipo de pinta gótica y con cara de dormido.

El tercer individuo solo miraba hacia la puerta esperando que aparezca aquel hombre que los había llamado, era el más alto y musculoso de los 3 y por lo tanto resaltaba bastante.

Entonces las luces del local bajaron su intensidad haciendo que no se pueda ver muy bien las cosas, el dueño del bar que era un hombre alto con tatuajes violetas en el brazo y el rostro se dirigió a la puerta mientras se quitaba el delantal del trabajo, era alto y de piel oscura, con cabello largo y hombros anchos, era un hombre muy imponente.

Este se acomodo su camisa blanca y se coloco un sombrero negro en la cabeza mientras abría la puerta con educación, dejando pasar así a una quinta persona, pero que por la oscuridad del lugar no se podía ver su rostro claramente, llevaba guantes de cuero, un traje elegante negro con una corbata roja, pero lo que más resaltaban eran sus ojos. Aunque su rostro no era visible sus ojos si lo eran, brillaban con un rojo muy intenso, era una mirada aterradora que paralizaba a cualquiera y lo hacía temblar.

El dueño del bar coloco una silla delante de aquellos tres hombres y fue ahí donde se sentó aquella figura intimidante con ojos rojos, mientras que su ayudante **(el dueño del bar)** se quedo parado detrás de el con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia adelante sin parpadear en ningún momento.

Por los próximos 3 minutos no se dijo ni una palabra, pero para aquellos pobres individuos fueron unos minutos eternos, todo por aquella mirada, tenían miedo, uno de ellos temblaba, los tres sentía las ansias de sangre que despedía aquel hombre con solo el simple gesto de estar ahí mirándolos detenidamente.

Los 3 sentían que tenían al diablo mismo delante y entonces lo vieron, aquel hombre sonrió y su sonrisa era aun más aterradora que su mirada.

-**Caballeros, gracias por venir**- dijo tranquilamente, su voz era tranquila y no era muy grave pero era muy fría, al escucharla todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

El hombre más alto y musculoso fue el primero en hablar mientras encendía su cigarro.

-Finalmente conozco al bastardo que ha estado me ha estado utilizando como su marioneta por todos estos años- dijo mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro de su boca, el dueño del bar gruñido al escuchar esas palabras ,su gruñido era casi animal y era bastante intimidante, sin embargo el hombre de los ojos brillantes rio levemente.

-**Acnologia no te enfades, es obvio que estos tres individuos van a tener algún tipo de resentimiento hacia mí, después de todo como bien dice el señor Laxus, **_**"ellos son mis marionetas"**_ –Dijo tranquilamente, el hombre rubio se recostó cerca de la ventana permitiendo que la luz ilumine un poco su rostro, era Laxus Dreyar el actual jefe de la policía y novio de Mira, este se veía muy enojado.

A su lado el hombre de la cicatriz en su ojo suspiro para luego dejar su vaso de Whisky en la mesa.

-No tenemos toda la noche, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- dijo cruzando los brazos, el hombre de pinta emo parecía haberse dormido.

-**Solo los quería felicitar por su dedicación en estos últimos meses con todo el tema del secuestro y el asesinato de todos esos entrometidos** –dijo tranquilamente sonriendo, el hombre de la cicatriz hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo no mate a nadie, me encargue de secuestran a algunos de esos tipos pero **yo no mate a nadie **– dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima parte, el hombre se rio tranquilamente.

-**Oh claro que los mataste, que tu no hayas jalado el gatillo que puso fin a sus vidas no significa que tu no seas tan o más responsable que el encargado de eliminarlos- **dijo sonriendo en todo momento, el hombre de la cicatriz apretó el puño con ira y mordió su labio –**siendo que ustedes tres podían haberse negado a ayudarme, pero sin embargo lo hicieron, simplemente porque se cosas de ustedes que sus familias o peor aún, que sus superiores no saben **

Entonces en hombre de la cicatriz se levanto lleno de ira a golpear a aquel individuo

-**HIJO DE PUTA! – **grito furioso, pero su puño fue detenido por Laxus, el hombre de cabello rojo lo miro con lagrimas en su ojo mientras trataba de apartarse, pero Laxus mantuvo firme su agarre.

-Tranquilízate un poco, Cobra- dijo Laxus con voz grave y seria, este se encontraba mirando las manos de aquel individuo que estaba detrás de la silla del hombre de ojos brillantes, en sus manos tenía un cuchillo, claramente estaba preparado para degollar a Cobra antes de que este lograra tocar a su jefe.

Cobra respiraba pesadamente, frustrado, finalmente se libero del agarre de Laxus y se dejo caer en la silla mientras de su único ojos bueno caían lagrimas amargas, Acnologia guardo su cuchillo mientras sonreía al ver a aquel hombre llorando.

-_Qué fácil es quebrantar su voluntad _–dijo haciendo sonreír a su jefe, Laxus lo miro enojado mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Cobra, el cual lloraba con amargura.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –dijo Laxus

_**Aquel hombre sonrió…**_

**Más Tarde en la casa de Laxus**__

Laxus llego a su hogar, una casa normal en un vecindario normal, rodeado de gente amable y trabajadora, dentro de su casa estaba su novia, la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa en la vida de Laxus.

El disfrutaba mirarla por la ventana grande de su casa antes de entrar, la veía tranquila mientras miraba esos programas de chismes de parejas que tanto amaba o la observaba llorar mientras veía su novela favorita, el no podía evitarlo, el la amaba y amaba esos momentos donde la veía feliz, porque son esos momentos que le recuerdan él porque aguantaba todo ese dolor infernal.

_El tenía miedo._

Temía que luego de que ella supiese la verdad nunca más lo volviera a ver con los mismos ojos o peor aun que se apartara de él y no ser capaz de volver a verla feliz

El mismo se odiaba, era muy egoísta. _Pero no podía evitarlo._

Entro a su casa y vio a su novia dormir en el sofá, parecía que había estado llorando y entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Temprano en la mañana habían encontrado los restos de las personas secuestradas hace meses y se llamo a varias personas para reconocer los cuerpos, Levy, Mira y Lily fueron a reconocer los cadáveres, Laxus no estuvo presente porque no quería ver esos cuerpos por miedo de no poder volver a dormir por la culpa, pero escuchar el llanto y los gritos de Mira y sus amigos fue algo aun más doloroso.

Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, Mira abrió levemente los ojos y lo miro, al instante lo abrazo con fuerza, Laxus sintió como se aferraba a su pecho y lloraba, el se mordió el labio porque sabía que ese dolor era en parte su culpa.

El quería decir la verdad, pero no pudo, por lo que la abrazo con fuerza y la llevo a su habitación dejando que sus lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte sus labios sintiendo como empezaba a sangrar.

La angustia de mentirle a la mujer que ama y la desesperación de no querer decir la verdad eran dos sensaciones muy dolorosas, el trato de hacer que el dolor de ambos desaparezca con contacto intimo.

Tuvieron sexo varias veces esa noche, tal vez no parecía lo más normal en una situación tan dolorosa como esa pero para ellos lo era, necesitaban desesperadamente sentirse unidos, necesitaban sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero.

_Necesitaban remplazar el dolor con amor y placer…_

Lo hicieron reiteradas veces esa noche, cada vez con más fuerza e intensidad, y así finalmente luego de una hora llegaron al final con un último grito, Mira se quedo dormida al acto, agotada. Laxus la miraba mientras la cubrirá con las sabanas y la acercaba a su cuerpo, besando su frente con cariño.

Pero al instante la aparto ligeramente, se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_Trato de olvidar mi dolor con sexo, trato de pensar en lo feliz para convencerme que lo que hago está bien, le miento por mi egoísmo y aun así tengo las bolas de querer abrazarla y dormir con ella como si nada…_

_Soy una basura…_

_No la merezco… _

El lloro amargamente mientras repetía estas palabras en su cabeza...

**En otro lado **

Cobra caminaba por las calles oscuras de la cuidad, mirando las estrellas y la luna.

Llego hacia unos apartamentos y empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente, podía ver como algunas parejas se encontraban besuqueándose en la escalera, el simplemente los esquivaba.

Entonces cerca de su puerta vio a dos hombres junto a una mujer, estos la estaban manoseando y ella solo gemía con placer, Cobra solo los miro por un instante y vio algo en el suelo, ahí tirado había una bolsa con un polvo blanco.

Cobra al instante identifico que era esa sustancia y apretó los puños.

Esa cosa, por culpa de cosas como esas su vida se había ido a la mierda.

El solía ser como esos tipos, se sentía deprimido y solo hace algunos años, se sentía muy mal, y entonces descubrió **"eso".** Se sentía tan bien, todo ese mundo de dolor desapareció dejando solo felicidad y placer, lo recordaba claramente.

Pero ahora ese placer se volvió eso, _dolor_.

Todo lo divertido que fue y todo ese placer se fue y solo dejo dolor.

Entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta ruidosamente, tratando de ignorar los gritos y sonidos eróticos que provenían del pasillo. Se pregunto si los otros vecinos escuchaban esos ruidos, pero el rápidamente escucho como se abrieron unas puertas y posteriormente escucho algunas voces masculinas en el pasillo, y el solo suspiro.

Lo recordó, esa mujer que estaba ahí tenía fama de ser la puta del edificio, se acostaba con cualquiera que le diese dinero para poder conseguir aquella sustancia, ella era la principal razón de porque no habían familias en ese apartamento y prácticamente todos los que vivían ahí eran hombre solteros. La recordó porque fue ella la que inicio todo, ella fue la que le mostro a Cobra el **"fruto prohibido"**.

El camino por su oscuro apartamento y se detuvo mirando una foto en la pared levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna.

En ella estaba Cobra sentado en una moto mirando hacia la cámara sonriendo, y detrás de el había una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta abrazándolo por la espalda, ella sonreía y miraba a la cámara sonrojada.

El la miraba con nostalgia y cariño.

El siempre la llamaba, esperando que ella le conteste o que simplemente el pudiera ser capaz de escuchar su voz de nuevo, el aun la observaba a lo lejos, no importándole que la gente lo viera como un acosador, pero él no se atrevía a acercarse porque sabía que ella no lo quería volver a ver.

Y tampoco se acercaba porque no quería volver a ver su mirada llena de odio de nuevo, le dolía mucho al recordar sus hermosos ojos volverse oscuros para luego alejarse.

Todo era su culpa, ella se fue y el quedo solo, atrapado en ese hilo lleno de mentiras que él había construido.

_**..Varias vidas se encontraban atadas por ese hilo de mentiras, dichas personas no sabían que ese mismo hilo era utilizado por un hombre oscuro, el cual gozaba manipular esos hilos como si fuese el de una marioneta.**_

_**Esas mismas marionetas eran controladas por el dolor y la incertidumbre mientras aquel hombre reía mientras observaba su bizarro show de muerte, pero él no sabía qué lejos había un grupo de personas dispuestas a cortar ese hilo de mentiras. **_

**En la casa de Lucy**

Gajeel recibió una llamada y debió salir de la habitación para hablar tranquilamente, mientras Jerall miraba el suelo con mirada perdida.

Levy lo miraba intensamente, su amiga Lucy trataba de tranquilizarla.

Entonces varias patrullas de policía llegaron a la casa de Lucy e irrumpieron dentro ruidosamente, sorprendiendo a todos dentro menos a Gajeel que tenía una mirada sombría.

-¿Q…Que hacen en mi casa!?- grito Lucy enojada al ver la forma tan mal educada de entrar a su domicilio, Natsu la miro y se acerco avergonzado.

-Lo siento señorita pero venimos rápido debido a que aquí entre ustedes esta el principal sospechoso del secuestro y asesinato de los fiscales y abogados- dijo frotando su cuello, Lucy parpadeo y se escondió detrás del inspector de la policía mirando hacia todos lados nerviosa.

-¿D…Donde!?- dijo nerviosa mirando a todos lados, Natsu la miro extrañado, y también aprovecho la oportunidad para ver los senos de dicha mujer, ya que ella estaba una ropa para dormir muy reveladora.

-Pues… -salió de su trance –buscamos a Jerall Fernandez –dijo viendo la sorpresa en los rostros de todos los presentes.

Jerall tenía los ojos muy abiertos...

_**La oscuridad del pasado finalmente atrapo a Jerall…**_

**Continuara!….**

**¿Qué les pareció? , no aparecieron los protas en este cap, pero quería ver un poco en la vida de algunos personajes importantes para esta historia, además de medio presentar al "antagonista" de la historia.**


	10. Acto 5: Versus

**Ho Ho Ho Hola gente bonita :D**

**Un nuevo cap en Navidad, ¿eso cuenta como regalo?, espero que sí.**

**Ahora empieza de verdad el caso, aquí empieza lo interesante ;)**

**Acto 5: "Versus"**

**20 de Marzo, 06:45 AM**

**Estación de Policía**

**POV Levy**

Han pasado unas 6 horas desde que la policía detuvo a Jerall, por más que nosotros tratamos de detenerlos ellos nos ignoraron y se lo llevaron.

Ahora mismo el está siendo interrogado, mientras que Lucy y yo nos quedamos esperando a la hora de las visitas en el centro de detención, para así poder hablar con Jerall.

Gajeel por otra parte se tuvo que ir por un _"asunto de extrema urgencia"._

Por lo que luego de dejarnos aquí en el centro de detención el se fue...

Eso me tenía algo preocupada, tenía un _"mal presentimiento",_ el estaba actuando raro desde esa llamada en la casa de Lucy, digo, ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida.

Me sonroje pensando eso ultimo…

_Me estoy poniendo como una adolescente enamorada, debo hablar con él cuando todo esto termine. Necesito escuchar que significo para él._

Lucy me miraba sonriendo pícaramente…

_Oh, mierda_

-Leeeeevy, he visto como tú y Gajeel se llevan haciendo ojitos desde hace tiempo, pero hoy están como mas unidos de lo normal ¿paso algo?- me pregunto acercándose a mi mirándome pícaramente, me sonroje aun mas.

-P…Pues veras –tartamuda mirando hacia el suelo, ella es mi mejor amiga, tal vez pueda ayudarme con mi problema romántico.

Le conté todo lo que paso con Gajeel, salvo detalles como esa escena tan hot de la ducha, ella solo me escucho atentamente. Termine de contar lo ocurrido y quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que…

-**KYAAA!-** grito Lucy emocionada, yo trate de callarla pero ella me ignoraba.

**Luego de un rato**

Lucy estaba más tranquila ahora, sonriendo feliz por la noticia.

-Lev amiga, Gajeel obviamente está loco por ti y parece ser algo que ya viene desde antes, cuando eran niños- me dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Lo crees? , digo nos besamos si y el se preocupa por mí, pero no se, aun luego de tanto tiempo ¿_el me ama tanto como yo lo amo?_ –dije esto último inconscientemente, Lucy me miro sorprendida.

_-¿Lo amas?,_ por la forma en que lo contabas pensé que solo era una atracción o hasta eso un enamoramiento, pero ¿_amor_? Levy, preciosa, por la forma en la que tu voz se suaviza y con la calidez que tus ojos muestran al decir eso puedo ver que es así, tu estas completamente enamorada de él y él lo está de ti- dijo con decisión, yo me quede mirándola sonrojada.

Y sonreí inconscientemente

"_El me ama" _repetí esas palabras en mi mente, cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, _ese idiota_, me tiene totalmente loca por el- dije abriendo los ojos mirando hacia otro lado sonriendo, con amor pensando en el, pude sentir como Lucy chillaba a mi lado.

-_Mira va a estar encantada _–escuche que decía mientras que ella escuchaba una grabación en su celular….

**La muy perra gravo la conversación! **

**POV General**

**Luego de que Levy casi mata a Lucy, llego el guardia a avisarles que ya podían hablar con Jerall…**

Jerall estaba sentado frente a una habitación bastante sencilla, con una cámara en un rincón apuntando hacia él y un guardia en al lado de la única puerta de dicha habitación, el miraba a Levy y a Lucy atreves de un cristal.

Se veía destrozado...

-**¿Por qué demonios me llamaron**!?-el grito viendo a ambas chicas, Levy y Lucy lo miraron impactada al ver su cara, está llorando.

-Estuve bien, solo lejos de todo por estos últimos años y vienen ustedes y todo se va a la mierda en una noche! ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me dejan solo, es algún tipo de venganza!? –grito golpeando el vidrio, el guardia detrás se acerco para detenerlo pero Levy le hizo un gesto para que no haga nada, este la miro y asintió.

-Jerall se que has sufrido mucho estos años por eso que ocurrió, yo también sufrí y créeme que hubo algún tiempo donde te odie, te decía el mal muchas veces, pero ahora que te veo así –bajo la mirada mientras Lucy tomo su mano sonriendo- ahora que te veo así ,tan triste**, se que tu no hiciste ningún mal**. Ahora deja de llorar Jerall Fernandez, y deja de tratar de olvidar el pasado, ya que así no llegaras a ningún lado en tu vida –dijo sonriendo al final mientras miraba a Jerall, este estaba atónito.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla mientras más lágrimas caían en su rostro, en todo ese tiempo, nadie le había dicho que él era inocente, el aun recordaba amargamente las palabras y las caras de las familias destrozadas.

_-"¿Porque te llevaste a mi hija!?"_

_-"¿Por qué no moriste tu!?, ellos tenían tanto por delante"_

_-"Devuélveme a mi mami!"_

_El los recuerda perfectamente, las caras de las familias destrozadas por su error, y sus voces enojadas aun hoy hacen eco eternamente en su mente, pero ahora hay otra voz que hace eco, que despeja un poco su cabeza…_

"_**Tú no hiciste ningún mal**__"…._

_El solo quería que alguien le digiera esas palabras, aun siendo una mentira él quería escuchar que no era mala persona…_

El sonrió levemente y miro a Levy y a Lucy.

-Erza eligió bien a su sucesora- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos, Levy se sonrojo ante ese comentario y Lucy se rio.

Luego de un rato, se quedaron en silencio, Jerall tomo aire y dijo con voz decidida.

-Levy Mcgarden, viendo que ahora mismo estoy en un problema bastante serio…. **¿aceptarías ser mi abogada?-** dijo Jerall mirando a Levy a los ojos, ella se sorprendió.

En su cabeza aun rondaba el recuerdo del día que sus padres murieron, ella recuerda el dolor y las lagrimas derramadas por ella y su hermanita, recuerda que trato de buscar venganza.

Recuerda como pensó que había perdido el camino, que la oscuridad la iba a consumir al estar sola, pero llego Erza y ilumino el camino nuevamente para ella, ahora tenía delante de él al hombre que mato a sus padres y él le estaba pidiendo entre lagrimas ser su abogada…

"_Mientras el este convida, mis padres nunca descansaran en paz, ese hijo de perra merece morir!"..._

_Eso fue lo que ella le dijo a Erza cuando se conocieron, el día que la ira la cegó y trato de quitarle la vida a Jerall, es un momento oscuro de su pasado que muchos tratarían de olvidar ,pero Levy no ,ella lo recuerda con una sonrisa, porque ese día tan oscuro ,le cambio la vida._

_Ahora en la situación que esta, ella recordó ese momento y sonrió._

_Ella no lo odiaba, ya no mas, su hermana ya no lloraba, sus vidas habían cambiado para bien cuando conocieron a Erza y eso fue en parte gracias a él…_

-**Acepto...-**Dijo Levy

-_ "No pienses en las partes negativas de la vida Levy, piensa en el aquí y en el ahora…"-Levy recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo Erza y cerró los ojos._

-Jerall, no tengas miedo, el caso está ahora en mis manos, te sacare de aquí –dijo decidida levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Lucy camino detrás de ella mirando la espalda de Levy.

Ella también recuerda el dolor que su amiga, aun recuerda la forma que había llorado en su hombro y la mirada vacía que tuvo en su rostro por unos meses y sin embargo, aquí esta, caminando decidida para encontrar la verdad.

Lucy sonrió orgullosa.

_-Levy-chan, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan genial?_- pensó mientras salían del edificio.

**POV Gajeel**

**Estación de Policía **

Estaba en la oficina del Idiota de Laxus hablando sobre la llamada que recibí en la casa de Lucy.

Aunque no sé si llamarlo "hablar" ya que Laxus apenas hablaba y tenía cara de dormido.

-Hombre por el amor de dios, te estás desmayando, ¿Qué paso? , ¿Mucha diversión en la noche?- le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Si en realidad, Mira y yo lo hicimos como 7 veces ayer de noche, me pregunto si ella podrá caminar bien hoy- dijo Laxus con un brazo apoyado en su escritorio con los ojos medio cerrados, yo escupí el café.

-_Me lo cuenta como si nada, este tipo no tiene vergüenza- _pese mirándolo impactado.

-Hey Hey Hey- dijo una voz aun mas dormía que la de Laxus, los dos volteamos y vimos en la puerta a un tipo con una pinta de payaso emo drogadicto, este estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, Hola Midnight te estábamos esperando – dijo Laxus tomando un poco de café, el tipo emo dejo el marco de la puerta pero al instante se cayó de cara al suelo y se quedo dormido.

-¿Se quedo dormido? –dije mirándolo en el suelo, entonces escuche unos ronquidos a mi lado y voltea para encontrar a Laxus dormido en su silla.

Me golpe la frente con fuerza

-Hijos de….- me quede callado al ver "cierto objeto", en una esquina de la oficina había un megáfono bastante grande, yo sonreí.

Lo agarre y con todas mis fuerzas grite...

-**ARRIBA HIJOS DE PUTA!**

Las dos bellas durmientes gritaron y saltaron con sus armas en mano, preparados para la acción, yo me reía mientras grababa todo con mi celular.

-Oh, los chicos en el bar van a amar esto jejeje- dije riéndome, los otros dos me miraban enojados.

Luego de casi estrangularme Laxus se sentó algo más despejado, el tipo con pinta emo estaba sentado aun con cara de dormido.

-Gajeel, ¿ya sabes porque te llamamos verdad?- dijo Laxus mirándome seriamente, yo asentí.

-Quieren que sea el fiscal acusador en el juicio contra Jerall Fernandez ¿oh no?- dije cruzando mis brazos, este asintió.

-Lily no se encuentra bien luego de todo el asunto de Erza y tu eres el mejor fiscal de por aquí, asi que eres el único que queda- dijo Laxus con tranquilidad, yo me quede callado.

-¿y qué hay de_…"el"_?- pregunte en voz baja mirando el suelo, tanto Laxus como el tipo emo me miraron con los ojos abiertos impactados, al instante el tipo emo se levanto un notoriamente mas despierto y me dijo.

-No…el no está aquí ahora, tuvo que salir por una reunión en la capital, así que él no será capaz de llevar este caso- dijo el tipo con pinta emo, Laxus se veía notablemente nervioso.

-Solo era una sugerencia –dije suspirando...

_No quería hacerlo, más que nada porque no quiero volver a ver a ese tipo Jerall, ya tan solo con oír su nombre se me revuelve el estomago y se me forma un nudo en la garganta._

_Cuánto dolor había ocasionado un solo hombre en la vida de tantos…_

_-Pero ahora, ahora yo puedo encerrarlo y hacer que page por lo que él hizo en el pasado, sin importar como lo haga, puedo volver a meterlo en prisión o incluso hacer que lo condenen a pena de muerte-_ pensé poniendo una mano en mi barbilla, se me ocurrían ideas tan oscuras sobre qué hacer con ese miserable, que no pude evitar sonreír.

Laxus y el otro me miraron, este ultimo algo asustado por mi sonrisa.

-Si no queda otro remedio, déjamelo a mí, ese bastardo nunca más volverá a ver la luz del sol- dije levantándome y saliendo por la puerta aun sonriendo.

-_Ahora me pregunto, ¿Quién será el pobre diablo que lo defienda?- _pensé mientras me dirigía a mi auto.

**POV Laxus**

Gajeel se retiro y solo quedamos Midnight y yo en la oficina.

-¿Es cierto que _"el"_ se fue a una reunión?- dije recostándome en mi silla, el se sirvió café y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-No lo sé, solo no quiero que Gajeel se reúna con el ahora, ya de por si ambos dan miedo por separados, juntos **ugh**!- dijo temblando al imaginarse esa escena, yo sonreí.

Pero luego me quede serio.

-¿Ya preparaste toda la escena?- le dije, el asintió mientras seguía bebiendo café como si nada.

-Sip, ya está todo en su lugar, ahora a esperar el veredicto mañana –dijo tranquilamente.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es el abogado de Jerall?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Pues no lo sé, el no acepto al abogado que le proporciono la corte pero según me contaron el contrato a una chica para defenderlo- yo lo mire interesado, teniendo un presentimiento de quien podría ser.

-¿Una chica?, ¿no crees que será la sucesora de Erza?, ya sabes esa tal Levy- dije recordando la conversación que tuve Mira sobre el juicio de Heratfilia y como esa pequeña abogada descubrió la verdad.

Midnight me miro dejando el café de lado.

-Puede que sea ella, pero ¿Qué importa?, ella mocosa solo a resuelto un caso dudo que pueda contra Gajeel…. Aunque si tanto miedo te da, puedo hacer que ella este **"indispuesta"** el día del juicio- dijo sonriendo sombríamente, yo golpe el escritorio con fuerza haciendo que sale del susto.

-Escucha idiota, esa chica es la amiga de mi novia y no quiero tener que ver a mi chica triste de nuevo**, ¿!entiendes!?-** grite enojado, Midnight miro el suelo enojado- ahora vete de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer –le grite señalando la puerta para que se retirara.

El gruño y se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Ese tipo no está bien de la cabeza- dije mirando la puerta con ira, aunque yo supongo que no soy el más indicado para criticar a la gente por ese tipo de cosas.

Me quede ahí quieto y mirando una foto de Mira que tenía en mi escritorio, sonreí mientras pasaba un dedo por la imagen.

Mientras pasaba mi dedo por la imagen recordaba todo lo que habíamos hecho en la noche anterior.

Aun escucho sus gemidos en mi oído y la veo tan frágil debajo de mí mientras gemía por más, escucho como susurra mi nombre y siendo sus uñas en mi espalda…

Me mordí el labio mientras gruñía excitado.

-_Maldita sea mujer, todo de ti me vuelve loco, hasta una puta foto-_ pensé mientras me retiraba rápidamente al baño para bajar la _"tensión"_ de mis pantalones.

**20 de Marzo, 14:30 PM**

**En la casa de Erza Scarlett**

**POV General**

Levy y Lucy se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Erza, la cual era una casa bastante sencilla, de un piso y no muy grande ya que solo tenía 2 habitación y 1 baño, la sala era lo que ocupaba más espacio en la casa ya que además estaba unida a la cocina.

Ahora esa casa de apariencia normal estaba rodeada por una cinta amarilla y tenía unas 5 personas vestidas de policía vigilándola.

Ambas amigas se acercaron lentamente hacia la puerta, siendo detenidas por uno de los policías.

-Lo siento niñas, pero este no es un sitio para andar jugando –dijo deteniendo su ingreso a la casa.

-¿Niñas? , señor no somos ningunas niñas- dijo Levy enojada

-Sí, somos abogadas- dijo Lucy igualmente enojada, Levy la miro atónita.

_-"Somos abogadas", pero se supone que para serlo tienes que pasar por el examen primero Lu-chan- _pensó Levy viendo como su amiga discutía con el poli.

-¿Problemas con la ley?- dijo alguien detrás de Levy, ella se volteo y vio a Gajeel junto a Natsu detrás de el.

-Hola Lev- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Levy lo saludo y luego abrazo a Gajeel de forma abrupta, sorprendiendo al inspector y al fiscal.

-Me tenías preocupada, ¿paso algo? ,¿Ocurrió algo malo?-Pregunto Levy mirando a los ojos de Gajeel mientras lo abrazaba ,este se puso rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

-N..No paso nada, está todo bien, de veras- dijo frotándose el cuello, Levy se separo sonriendo.

-Menos mal- dijo está feliz, Gajeel se sonrojo aun mas al ver esos ojos tan llenos de preocupación.

-Si Lev, no paso nada, solo que le dieron el caso a Gajeel, es todo –dijo Natsu despreocupadamente viendo como Lucy y aquel poli se estaban peleando.

Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa declaración y luego miro a Gajeel algo agitada.

-¿Gajeel… serás el fiscal en el caso de Jerall?- pregunto Levy mirando a su amigo, el la miro confundido.

-Sí, lo soy ¿por?, ¿paso algo?- dijo algo preocupado, Levy retrocedió lentamente y lo miro a los ojos seria.

-Gajeel**, soy la abogada defensora de Jerall Fernandez**- dijo mirando hacia adelante, Gajeel la miro impactado, al igual que Natsu.

**Un enfrentamiento inesperado entre dos amigos acaba de empezar…**

**Continuara!...**

**Lamento mucho no poder actualizar cada dia, pero es que ya saben, se me van las ideas y las ganas de a ratos, en fin.**

**Espero que pasen una gran navidad, feliz año nuevo y todo eso :D**


	11. Acto 6: Declaración de Guerra!

**Acto 6: "Declaración de Guerra!"**

**POV General**

Gajeel miraba a Levy sorprendido por aquellas palabras, Natsu que estaba detrás de el estaba corriendo por todos lados gritando tonterías en el aire mientras Lucy y el Poli habían dejado de pelear para mirar al fiscal y a la abogada.

-**¿Q…QUE!?- **grito Gajeel agarrando a Levy colocándola en su hombro para luego salir corriendo, una vez se encuentran del otro lado de la calle detrás de una pared la deja en el suelo ,Levy lo mira enojada y sonrojada por ese acto tan inesperado.

-¿**Era necesario hacer eso!?**- grito Levy mirando a Gajeel indignada, este la miraba enojado lo cual asusto un poco a Levy.

-¿Por qué lo vas a defender?- dijo seriamente mirando a Levy, ella tomo aire y miro fijamente a Gajeel con seguridad.

-Porque él me necesita y no soy capaz de llamarme a mi misma abogada si le niego un caso a un cliente que llora desesperadamente por ayuda –dijo tranquilamente, Gajeel la escuchaba mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y apretaba sus puños.

**-¿Porque!?, Por qué te importa!? , ¿Por qué lo ayudas!? El…**

**El mato a tus padres, ¿ no?**

Levy se quedo callada retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared mientras Gajeel se le acercaba gritándole, ella no pudo mirarle a la cara, y se quedo mirando el suelo.

Gajeel respiraba pesadamente mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la pared enfrente de el, encerrado así a Levy entre ellos y la pared, siendo así incapaz de escapar de sus preguntas.

-Sí, **fue el**, Jerall fue el que ocasiono el accidente que mato a mis padres- Dijo Levy con una voz muy fría, casi sin emociones, Gajeel simplemente se quedo observándola esperando que continuara.

-Aun así, ver a un hombre tan destrozado llorando con tanta desesperación es algo muy difícil de ver- dijo mirando de nuevo a Gajeel, ahora estaba llorando ligeramente- siendo honesta **yo lo odiaba, lo quería muerto ,es mas yo trate de matarlo el día de su juicio** –dijo Levy mientras lloraba ,Gajeel abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras.

-**No te imaginas como me sentía tan enojada, con tanto odio y ese mismo odio se incremento al verlo ahí parado en la sala mientras que lo único que yo pensaba en ese momento era:**_** "ese hombre se los llevo para siempre".**_

_**Pase días **_**imaginando todas las formas de matarlo ,pensando con una sonrisa en cómo iba a cortarle el cuello ,incluso me reí imaginando su cuerpo convulsionar por la hemorragia ,y aun hoy siento esa sensación de opresión en el pecho mientras recuerdo ese momento cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo con una navaja preparada para apuñalarlo ,sintiendo el eco de mis pasos por ese largo pasillo mientras en mi cabeza lo único que oía era a mi misma darme ánimos, ese momento lo recuerdo con miedo aun hoy en día ,miedo de mi misma y de en que pudo haber terminado todo si no me hubiesen detenido **

Gajeel se quedo callado, sus brazos temblaban mientras lentamente encerraban a Levy con ellos para abrazarla con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en su pequeño cuello mientras cerraba sus ojos, sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza.

"_Pase días imaginando todas las formas de matarlo"_, esas palabras le destrozaban el corazón, su pequeña Levy, fue consumida por la oscuridad y la incertidumbre y el no estuvo ahí para ayudarla, en ningún momento fue capaz de darle su apoyo.

Gajeel la aparto levemente y la beso con fuerza, Levy gimió sorprendida por esa muestra de afecto y al instante correspondió el beso rodeando el cuello de Gajeel son sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron, Gajeel junto sus frentes y le susurro.

-_Lamento..lamento no haber estado ahí para ti en esos momentos más oscuros_- susurro agitado por ese beso tan intenso, Levy dejo de llorar y se rio levemente.

-_Eso ya no importa_- dijo ella sonriendo mientras besaba la nariz de Gajeel con cariño- esos momentos tan horribles ya son del pasado ,yo ya seguí delante de todo eso ,me hice fuerte gracias a todo ese dolor y por eso ahora soy capaz de mirar a la cara de Jerall y no sentir ningún tipo de odio hacia él. Por ello, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados si lo veo llorar y gritar con tanta desesperación, yo creo en el - dijo bajándose de los brazos de Gajeel acomodándose la ropa, este la miraba fascinado.

Ella empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Erza, volteando a ver a Gajeel.

-Ademas, si yo no creyera en mi cliente ¿Qué clase de abogada seria?- dijo dándole una sonrisa radiante, este abrió los ojos perplejo, luego se rio y camino a su lado pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres increíble ¿lo sabes?- le dijo riéndose- eres una digna rival para el **"fiscal más badass de todos"**- dijo mientras llegaban a la casa donde todos los miraban impacientes, Gajeel se separo de Levy y se paro enfrente de ella mirándola sonriendo.

-Espero que entiendas que mañana voy a tener que destruir tu sexy culito en la corte- dijo Gajeel sonriendo para molestar a Levy, esta hizo un puchero adorable mientras cruzaba los brazos ofendida.

-Me temo que eso va a ser imposible, **Redfox** –dijo está haciendo énfasis en su apellido, Gajeel levanto una ceja confundido ante esa declaración tan llena de confianza, Levy se rio –ya te lo dije, mi cliente es inocente, asi que es imposible que tu ganes el caso –dijo Levy con simpleza.

Todos los presentes menos Lucy y Gajeel miraron a Levy sorprendidos ante tal declaración, sin embargo Gajeel lo único que hizo fue reírse mientras se daba la vuelta yendo a su auto.

-Eso veremos, Mcgarden. **Esto es la guerra** –dijo mientras abría la puerta de su auto, Levy nunca se volteo a verlo, ella simplemente camino hacia la puerta de la casa de Erza, Lucy caminaba a su lado viendo a su amiga con orgullo.

-**Esto es la guerra- **repitió Levy lo suficientemente alto para que Gajeel pudiera oírlo.

En ese instante una fuerte corriente de aire hizo agitar el cabello de Gajeel ,el cual se había quedado parado enfrente de la puerta de su auto al igual que Levy se quedo parada enfrente de la puerta.

**Ese viento silencioso sello así su declaración mutua de guerra, dando inicio a la lucha de estos dos amantes…**

**POV Lucy**

Levy y yo entremos a la casa de Erza y empezamos la investigación, Levy en si no me ha dicho nada desde que entramos a la casa. Yo no puedo ocultar mi orgullo y sorpresa, Levy se había vuelto muy fuerte, y se notaba con esa confianza que tenía.

Ese momento donde esos dos se quedaron ahí parados sin mirarse mientras el viento movía sus cabellos, es un momento que nunca olvidare, fue tan… tan intenso.

Así es el mundo de la justicia, brutal y épico!

**-Lucy!**- grito Levy desde una habitación, y me dirigí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, al entrar a la habitación la vi en el suelo, en su mano tenía unas pinzas pequeñas como esas que se usan para las pestañas, en esta ella sostenía una bala toda destrozada.

-Parece que Erza estuvo aquí también –dijo Levy guardando esa bala en una bolsa de plástico.

-… -no dije nada, porque algo en la escena me extrañaba.

La bala se encontraba en un agujero en el suelo, sin embargo ahí no había ninguna gota de sangre, y las gotas de sangre salpicadas en la pared demostraban que la bala fue disparaba desde otro ángulo.

-Lev, hay algo raro aquí –dije sorprendiendo a Levy, le explique toda mi teoría, ella miro la pared y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Wow, Lucy… tienes razón!- grito sorprendida, yo sonreí porque hice algo útil, luego nos propusimos a investigar.

-Mmm… la sangre ya está seca y al ser salpicaduras tan pequeñas es imposible hacer un análisis de sangre, asi que no podemos saber si esa sangre es de Erza o alguien más- dijo Levy mirando las salpicaduras que estaban en la ventana.

El lugar donde estábamos era al parecer el cuarto de Erza, era un cuarto sencillo, una cama, un armario y un espejo. Solo había una ventana en la habitación y estaba entremedio del armario y el espejo siendo que en esta ventana y en parte de la pared donde habían mas manchas de sangre.

Me quede parada viendo las salpicaduras de sangre, haciendo como si tuviese un arma en las manos para ver la posición de donde pudo haber ocurrido el disparo , entonces vi que en la posición donde se encontró la bala era el lugar indicado, ya que ahí se daba el ángulo de tiro que podría hacer esas salpicaduras.

El lugar donde estaba la bala era exactamente a un lado de la cama enfrente del armario, no muy lejos de donde estaban las manchas de sangre.

-Podemos suponer más o menos lo que pudo haber ocurrido aquí –dije con una mano en la barbilla, Levy asintió parándose a mi lado, tratando de recrear la escena del crimen en su cabeza.

**POV General**

_Erza llego a su casa tal vez herida luego del asalto en la oficina y tal vez se puso a buscar algo, tal parece que la ventana no estaba cerrada por lo que el criminar entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a Erza, hubo una pelea y en un punto dado el arma cayó al suelo disparándose por accidente dejando esa bala destrozada ahí, fue ahí cuando uno de los dos agarro el arma y efectuó un disparo a su atacante/objetivo._

**Pov Levy**

-Ahora que revisamos bien, la bala no aparece ni en la pared ni parece haber salió por la ventana, por lo que es probable que sea quien sea el que recibió el disparo aun la conserve dentro de su cuerpo –dije anotando todo en mi libreta de apuntes.

-Si eso es así entonces podemos suponer que el arma no era una muy potente, ya que aun con tan poca distancia la bala no fue capaz de atravesar a su víctima del todo –dijo Lucy con una mano en su barbilla.

-Wow Lu-chan, eres buena en esto de investigar- le dije sorprendida, ella se rio frotándose la nuca algo avergonzada.

-Es que adoro las novelas de detectives y además nunca me pierdo **CSI Mami** –dijo sonrojada.

Yo me reí levemente mientras guardaba las cosas.

-Ahora debemos averiguar qué tipo de arma disparo esto –dije mirando la bala en la bolsa.

-Vamos a tener que buscar a un forense que pueda identificar las "huellas balísticas" de esta bala –dijo Lucy, la mire sorprendida –eso también paso en un caso de **CSI –**murmuro avergonzada.

-_Wow, tengo que ver esa serie_- dije en voz baja caminando por el pasillo de la casa, entonces vi algo en el suelo, me arrodille y vi que era una mancha de algo negro en el suelo.

Era... **¿lápiz labial negro? **

Lo cual me extraño ya que Erza prefería los colores más vivos y brillantes.

También note que había varias gotas de sangre por el camino hasta este punto y fue ahí donde estaba esa mancha tan obvia de los labios negros de alguien.

_Puede ser que Erza allá podido derribar a su rival momentáneamente y escapar…_

_Puede ser…._

**Continuara!...**

**Lamento la demora, no los merezco a ustedes ni a sus rewievs tan positivas.**

-¿Es hora del castigo Shonen-kun?- dije Virgo con poca ropa con un látigo en la mano, detrás de ella mis seguidores con antorchas y tridentes

-**Oh dios, esto va a dolor** –es lo último que digo antes de ser torturado por el látigo de pasión de Virgo


	12. Acto 7: Inicia el juicio

**Bueno amigos/amigas lamento tanta demora, pero ya saben las fiestas y todo eso, les deseo un muy MUY buen año 2015, espero que cumplan todos sus objetivos.**

**Acto 7: "Inicia el juicio" **

**20 de Marzo, 15:15 PM**

**Residencia Connell**

**POV Levy**

Nos bajamos del auto de Lucy enfrente de una casa en los suburbios a las afueras de la cuidad, era un lindo barrio tranquilo con niños jugando en la calle y la gente sonriendo feliz.

-Qué lindo sitio- dijo Lucy sonriendo mirando a los niños jugando, luego su sonrisa decayó cuando vi a un padre abrazar a su hija.

-Lu- chan- dije preocupada, ella parpadeo, tomo aire y me sonrió.

-No pasa nada, vamos Levy- dijo con tranquilidad, yendo a la casa que teníamos enfrente.

Era una casa de suburbio típica, con un gran patio delantero, algunas flores, era de color azul y tenía una puerta de madera bastante llamativa.

Mire a Lucy momentáneamente.

-_Aun sufre por lo de su padre, pero aun así sigue sonriendo con ese ánimo de siempre- _pensé sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces Lev, ¿Quién es la mujer que puede ayudarnos a identificar la bala?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, tú no la conoces, se llama Bisca Mulan, ella fue anteriormente una agente de la policía en una unidad especial, ella se especializa en todo tipo de armas de fuego, actualmente esta retirada –le explique a Lucy mientras tocábamos la puerta, entonces esta se abrió lentamente y nos recibió…._ Nadie_

-¿eh?- preguntamos Lucy y yo confundidas y algo asustadas.

-Hola, ¿necesitan algo?- dijo una voz aguda debajo de nosotras, ambas bajamos la mirada y vimos a una niña ,no aparentaba tener más de 5 años ,tenía el cabello marrón y un sombrero vaquero color rosa. Sus inocentes ojos color purpura nos miraban con curiosidad.

_-Oh dios,__**¡que mona!- **_pensé con brillos en los ojos, vi que Lucy estaba igual que yo.

Me arrodille hasta quedan a su altura **(ósea que no se tuvo que agachar mucho)** y le sonreí.

-Perdona nena, dime ¿aquí vive alguien llamada Bisca? –le pregunte sonriendo con cariño, la niña me miro con curiosidad y luego asintió tímidamente.

-M…Mami, hay unas señoras que te están buscando- grito tímidamente la pequeña, escuche a Lucy decir en voz baja un _"oooow"_.

Unos segundos después apareció una mujer alta de cabello verde oscuro, la cual al igual que la pequeña tenia cubierto por un sombrero vaquero pero este de color marrón, llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta el muslo y era de color negro.

La pequeña se metió detrás de ella, tratando de esconderse de nosotras.

-¿Qué necesitan?- dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña a sus pies, yo sonreí al verla.

-Bisca! soy yo, Levy! –dije alegre mirándola a los ojos, ella me miro sorprendida y luego de un segundo salto y me dio un fuerte abrazo….quizás demasiado fuerte.

-**Oh dios mío, Lev amiga mía, cuánto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? , Lamento mucho la noticia de Erza!-** me decía mientras me zarandeaba aun encerrada en su poderoso abrazo.

-Eh, señorita por favor suelte a Levy, ella no se ve muy bien –escuche que dijo Lucy, al instante Bisca me soltó avergonzada.

-Oh, perdona Lev, es que me emocione- dijo mientras yo tomaba aire, le sonreí **(o al menos eso trate)**.

-N..No pasa nada- dije una vez recupere el oxigeno, note como la pequeña de antes me miraba con curiosidad.

Bisca noto mi mirada y volteo, sonrió al ver a su pequeña, ella le hizo una seña para que se acerque y esta como niña obediente lo hizo aunque algo avergonzada, parece que es algo tímida.

-Lev, esta es mi hija, se llama Asuka Connell- dijo sonriendo alegremente mientras me presentaba a su hija, yo le sonreí a la niña.

-Hola, me llamo Levy, soy amiga de tu madre, un placer –le dije, ella se sonrojo y se fue adentro de la casa. Bisca vio como entro a la casa y suspiro.

-Esta niña y su timidez, espero que Alzack hable con ella cuando vuelva- dijo ella frustrada, Lucy y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Bisca esta es mi mejor amiga, Lucy Heart…

-Lucy Heartfilia –me corto a la mitad de la presentación de Lucy mientras miraba a mi amiga sonriendo- si se sobre ti, Erza vino hace un mes y me conto sobre el primer caso de Levy, lamento habérmelo perdido –al decir esto último la mire en shock.

-**Erza estuvo aquí, ¿Cuándo?**- pregunte agitada, ella agacho la mirada.

-Estuvo aquí unos días luego de tu primer juicio, me conto sobre eso y me pregunto algo relacionado sobre el caso de Jerall Fernandez –dijo volteando la mirada, Lucy y yo nos miramos sorprendidas.

-¿Usted sabe algo sobre el caso de Jerall?-pregunto Lucy interesada

-Si se algunas cosas, es mas yo estuve involucrada en el- ambas nos sorprendimos- en ese tiempo era una novata en las fuerzas especiales, nosotros ayudamos a resolver el caso, aunque siendo honesta, ninguno de la unidad estuvo conforme con los resultados del juicio, más que nada por una teoría que teníamos desde hace tiempo- dijo suspirando

-¿Teoría?-pregunte con interez, nunca había escuchado que tenían otra teoría de aquel caso.

-Si... creíamos que el responsable del accidente no fue Jerall Fernandez o al menos, no de forma consciente- explico Bisca.

-¿Qué los hacía creer eso?- pregunto Lucy

-Pues primero que nada, no se detecto ni alcohol ni droga en su sangre ese día, segundo el día del accidente la visibilidad era muy baja debido a una intensa niebla y finalmente lo más extraño, se descubrió posteriormente que las ruedas del auto se habían salido antes del accidente, ósea que alguien saboteo el auto- dijo con una mano en la barbilla, ósea la pose de detective.

-¿Por qué no dijeron eso en la corte?- pregunto Lucy asombrada.

-El fiscal que estaba encargado de ese caso no quería que dijéramos nada –dijo con enojo, parece que ese recuerdo no le gusta.

-Además de eso, otra cosa extraña con ese caso fue la desaparición de unas pruebas- dijo seriamente –Erza vino a preguntarme por todo eso y por esas pruebas desaparecidas, al parecer ella encontró una de esas pruebas desaparecidas….

Yo estaba anonadada, no podía creer toda la información que estábamos recibiendo y más aun, no podía creer que Erza una pelease por un caso tantos años después.

-_Esa mujer es increíble_- pensé sonriendo.

-¿Qué prueba fue la que encontró Erza? –le pregunte, ella me hizo una seña para entrar dentro de la casa, así que Lucy y yo entramos.

Fue caminando hacia un cajón y lo abrió, dentro había un arma, unas esposas y una bolsa plástica con una bala algo larga dentro, esta estaba manchada de sangre y tenía la punta destrozada.

-¿Por qué tiene un arma?- le pregunto Lucy curiosa, Bisca sonrió y agarro aquella arma mientras la hacía girar con un dedo.

-Con los tiempos que tenemos hoy en día nunca está de más tener algo para protegerse- dije sonriendo.

-¿Las esposas para qué son? –pregunte sacando el objeto del cajón, ella se sonrojo al instante y me las quito de la mano.

-P…Para nada –dijo nerviosa, Lucy y yo nos miramos extrañadas ante esa actitud.

Luego de eso nos dio aquella bala manchada con sangre, era bastante grande para ser de una pistola normal, parecía más de algún tipo de rifle.

-¿Dónde estaba esta bala? –pregunto Lucy mirando al objeto en cuestión.

-Se encontró en el asiento trasero del auto de Jerall Fernandez y su hermano Mystogan- nos dijo, yo me sobresalte.

-¿H…Hermano!?- grite asombrada- ¿Jerall tiene un hermano!?

Bisca me miro extrañada.

-Pues sí, ¿no lo sabías?, el era un inspector muy respetado en aquellos días, me sorprende que nunca hayas oído hablar sobe el –dijo con simpleza, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué le paso a ese hombre? –le pregunte

-El murió en el accidente –dijo Bisca con un tono sombrío.

Entonces mire a la bolsa con la bala y me quede pensando.

Bisca noto mi mirada.

-Lev, ¿estás pensando que le dispararon al auto de los hermanos Fernandez? –Pregunto sonriendo, yo asentí- esa es la teoría que teníamos, alguien ataco a los dos hermanos con un rifle y ocasiono que perdieran el control, esa bala que tienes ahí, está cubierta con la sangre de Mystogan –dijo señalando a la bala.

-¿Entonces lo asesinaron? –pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-No se sabe, aunque se encontró esa bala, no teníamos ningún reporte de algún disparo además esa bala es de una clase de rifle que es casi imposible de conseguir y no hay ningún registro de algún comprador con ese tipo de arma, además, como ya dije, con la niebla cubriendo toda la carrera se considero imposible que alguien por mas entrenado que este, sea capaz de efectuar tal disparó- concluyo, Lucy y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y suspiramos al mismo tiempo, era mucha información.

Lucy abrió los ojos un rato después y busco algo en su bolsillo.

-Señorita Bisca, Lev y yo vinimos porque encontramos una bala en la casa de Erza y creímos que usted podría ayudarnos a averiguar de qué arma es- dijo Lucy sacando la bala que encontramos, Bisca nos miro sorprendidas.

-Chicas me encantaría ayudarlas, pero ¿Por qué no fueron con algún forense a la policía? , digo ellos son los que se encargan de todo ese tema de análisis –nos pregunto confusa.

-Lo que ocurre es que tenemos la creencia que hay policías involucrados en el secuestro de Erza y el asesinato de los fiscales y abogados desaparecidos –le dijo Levy, Bisca abrió los ojos al escuchar tales palabras.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas, ella nos miro con decisión.

-Okey, vengan conmigo –nos dijo con decisión, nosotras la seguimos, ella agarro a su pequeña y la subió al auto que teníamos estacionado enfrente de su casa.

**POV General**

Luego de 20 minutos llegaron a una pequeña tienda de armas que estaba a cerca de la estación de policía, no era un lugar muy grande y parecía que no tenía muchos clientes, porque el dueño estaba apoyado en el mostrador aburrido.

Las chicas entraron a la tienda y el dueño al instante se emociono, más al ver a la mujer de pelo verde.

-Bisca, ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué traes a Asuka? –pregunto el hombre acercándose hacia las mujeres, la niña sonrió al verlo y se acerco corriendo hacia el, este la levanto y la abrazo.

-Hola papi –dijo alegremente la niña del sombrero rosa, el hombre de cabello negro sonrió.

-Hola nena

Bisca sonrió al ver esta escena, le encantaba ver a su familia feliz.

-Alzack, necesitamos tu ayuda para identificar una bala, ¿el campo de pruebas de atrás esta libre? –le pregunto Bisca poniendo una mano en sus caderas, Alzack la miro confundido.

-¿Identificar una bala? , ¿Para qué?- pregunto dejando a la niña en el suelo, Levy que estaba detrás de Bisca se asomo y le sonrió al dueño de la tienda.

-Em…Hola, soy Levy y la bala es mía, es una prueba –dijo Levy sonriendo, Alzack la miro sorprendido.

-Oh, entonces esta es Levy –dijo Alzack, Levy se sorprendió porque él la conocía –Mi esposa no para de hablar de ti y de tu primer caso –Bisca se sonrojo al escuchar esto.

Luego de eso Lucy se quedo cuidando a Asuka y los tres restantes se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la tienda, la cual era un campo de tiro.

Bisca empezó a disparar con varios tipos de arma, luego ellos prosiguieron a sacar las balas y a analizarlas con la ayuda de un escáner que tenia Bisca en ese campo de tiro.

-¿Por qué tienen un escáner aquí?- pregunto Levy con curiosidad.

-Es algo que conserve de todos esos años en las fuerzas especiales, porque aquí en el negocio a veces hay gente que necesita identificar una bala y no sabe de qué arma proviene- explico Bisca.

Nos quedamos callados un segundo viendo como se analizaban los datos.

-Es un proceso interesante –dijo Alzack –se basa simplemente es ver las marcas que quedan en las balas luego de ser disparadas –dijo mirando las fotos de las balas.

-¿Marcas? –dijo Levy interesada, Bisca se rio y Alzack emocionado se dispuso a explicar.

-Al disparar una bala, el tambor de una pistola deja grabada unas estrías o marcas en el contorno de la bala que se pueden utilizar para identificar de que arma salió dicha bala, es una técnica muy precisa- explico Alzack, Levy lo oía con mucho interés.

-Oh, conque así funciona –dijo Levy, entonces en ese mismo instante la maquina dejo de analizar y mostro los datos en el ordenador.

Bisca agarro la bala de Levy y empezó a compararla con las que había en la pantalla, hasta que encontró una bala con el mismo tipo de "huellas balísticas"

-Mmm…. Esta bala fue disparada por una USP Expert de calibre 9mm –Dijo Alzack viendo la bala, Bisca tenía una mirada sombría en la cara.  
>-Lev, tu dijiste que habían policías involucrados en este caso, ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando a Levy con una mirada severa. -Sí, eso es lo que se cree, ¿Por qué?- pregunto la pequeña abogada Alzack entendió al instante lo que quería decir su esposa. -Este modelo de armas es principalmente utilizado por los policías, y si eso que dices es cierto, resulta bastante posible que alguien de la policía sea responsable de todo esto- dijo Bisca seriamente, temblando de ira al pensar que el lugar donde trabajaba ahora es un sitio lleno de asesinos. …. Y asi, con ese nuevo dato, llego el día del juicio. La sala estaba llena y se sentía el odio en el aire, Levy estaba junto a Lucy en el lugar del abogado, Gajeel estaba sonriendo del lado del fiscal. Lily y Wendy miraban desde el público, esperando lo mejor.<br>El juez dio un golpe con su martillo, dando así inicio a ese juicio que traerá muchas sorpresas….

**CONTINUARA!**

**Espero que les allá gustado, un saludo gente bonita. **


	13. Acto 8: Hola me llamo Midnight!

**Acto 8: Hola me llamo Midnight!**

**21 de Marzo, 09:35 AM**

**POV General**

**-**Se abre la sección en el juicio contra Jerall Fernandez- dijo el Juez Makarov golpeando su martillo para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Levy y Gajeel se miraban intensamente, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Fiscal Redfox, empiece con su alegato inicial –dijo el Juez, Gajeel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Abuelo, si vamos a hacer esto, entonces vamos a hacerlo a mi estilo, **hay que darle un poco de vida a este juicio! **–grito Gajeel con una sonrisa arrogante, entonces de los parlantes de la sala se empezó a escuchar una música de rock bastante movida.

Lily que estaba en el público suspiro mientras se golpeaba la frente.

-_Este tipo nunca va a cambiar- _pensó mientras veía como habían algunas personas que estaban tarareando la melodía.

Gajeel empezó a hacer un gesto como si estuviese tocando una guitarra **(ósea una air guitar)** y luego cuando termino de tocar su _"guitarra"_ señalo con el dedo a Levy y grito emocionado.

-** Es Hora del show!- **grito Gajeel haciendo que algunas mujeres del publico gritaran emocionadas como si ese fuese un concierto de rock.

Levy y Lucy miraban la escena con cara de poker.

_-¿Por qué mis juicios no pueden ser normales?_- susurro Levy mientras lloraba en los brazos de Lucy, ella asintió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía _"ya ya, todo va a estar bien"._

Gajeel se rio al ver como reacciono Levy.

-Veamos, el caso es el siguiente, se encontró en la casa del acusado una pistola que ya había sido disparada, además de eso habían recortes y fotos de una de las desaparecidas, Erza Scarlett- explico Gajeel con total indiferencia mientras golpeaba la mesa suavemente como si estuviese tocando algún tambor o por el estilo.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿solo por eso lo arrestaron?- pregunto Levy confundida, Gajeel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Además de eso, se descubrió que el auto en llamas que se encontró al lado del foso lleno de cadáveres era propiedad de Sieghart, el nombre actual del acusado, así que dime Enana ¿eso no es suficiente razón para creer que él fue el responsable? –pregunto Gajeel con un tono arrogante mientras sonreía, Levy hizo una mueca disgustada al oír ese tono.

-_Este tipo se vuelve un idiota dentro de los_ juicios –murmuro Lucy también disgustada al ver esa actitud presumida.

Levy suspiro y miro a la mesa delante de ella, ahí había una tablet que no había visto antes en su primer caso.

El Juez noto la mirada confusa de Levy.

-Oh señorita Mcgarden, en su primer caso no utilizo el sistema del "Acta del Juicio" ¿oh, sí?-pregunto el Juez, Levy lo miro y negó con la cabeza algo avergonzada- Vera este es un sistema nuevo que se implemento recientemente, en esa tablet que tiene ahí enfrente de usted se encuentran todas las pruebas y evidencias que se presentaran a lo largo del caso, además algunas de ellas están en modelos 3D para facilitar la investigación, todas esas pruebas que están en la tablet están tal cual las originales, con las huellas y gotas de sangre en su lugar- explico el Juez, Levy y Lucy miraron sorprendidas a la tablet enfrente de ellas, Levy la agarro y vio que en la pantalla decía _"recortes de diarios añadidos al acta del juicio"._

-**Genial- **dijeron las dos amigas al ver ese aparato, Gajeel no puedo evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo de Levy.

-Ejem… como verán en el _"Acta del juicio"_ podrán ver que en la casa del acusado habían varios recortes de periódicos viejos, al parecer el Señor Fernandez recortaba las noticias que tenían que ver con los fiscales y abogados que se encontraban muertos, aunque parecía que tena un interés particular por Erza Scarlett -comento Gajeel mientras todos miraban las imágenes que se presentaron en el juicio, eran varios recortes de noticias viejas, la mayoría de Erza.

-Además de eso también se encontró en la casa del acusado, una pistola que había sido disparada –dijo mientras que en el Acta del juicio aparecía la pistola como prueba.

-Lev, es el mismo modelo que nos conto Bisca –dijo Lucy preocupada viendo la pantalla de aquel pequeño aparato, Levy asintió mientras miraba hacia adelante algo nerviosa.

Gajeel sonrió y se recostó contra la pared detrás de él mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Enana?, ¿ya te rindes? -pregunto mirando a Levy intensamente, Levy se puso firme y lo miro enojada.

-**Nunca**- dijo con seriedad.

El fiscal sonrió al ver de nuevo ese brillo desafiante en su mirada.

El juez miro la escena calmadamente, luego observo a Gajeel.

-Señor Redfox, puede llamar a su testigo- le dijo el Juez, Gajeel asintió.

-_Yeah Baby!_

**POV Levy**

Esto no va nada bien por el momento, hay demasiadas pruebas en contra de Jerall, y además hay un testigo, esto esta difícil.

Por más raro que sea el estilo de Gajeel, puedo ver que es un profesional en esto.

-_Aun asi, si mi cliente dice que no hizo nada, el es inocente y lo demostrare- _

**POV General**

El testigo era un hombre no muy alto de cabello negro con una parte blanca en la punta, llebava un chaleco negro con las mangas rotas, una camisa del mismo color con una calavera en el centro y pantalones jeans de color azul oscuro, el individuo estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa que estaba en enfrente de el.

El Juez golpe con su martillo a mesa para despertarlo, pero no había caso.

-No se moleste señor Juez, este idiota tiene el sueño pesado, déjeme intentarlo –dijo Gajeel acercándose al testigo, este agarro un taser que tenía en el bolsillo y prosiguió a electrocutar al acusado.

Este al instante se levanto gritando, luego Gajeel se alejo sonriendo mientras guardaba aquel aparato.

-Buenos diaas –dijo Gajeel mientras volvía a su lugar, el testigo estaba algo aturdido por el shock eléctrico.

-Ugh…. Esta es la tercera vez que me despiertan así, y sigue doliendo igual –dijo el individuo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

Todos en la sala estaban impactados ante tal escena y por como el testigo de levanto como si nada luego de tal descarga eléctrica.

-_¿Qué demonios les enseñan a los Fiscales?_- pensaron Lucy y Levy bastante impactadas al ver todo ese acto de circo.

Luego de todo ese teatro, el testigo de presento ante el público.

-Soy Macbeth aunque la gente me conoce mejor como Midnight, soy agente de la policía- declaro Midnight, todos se sorprendieron por la pinta de drogadicto que tenia.

-Woah, ¿es policía? , lo lamento por no haberlo reconocido –dijo el Juez confundido.

-No pasa nada señor juez, de todas formas apenas aparezco por estos lados, me ocupo principalmente en la infiltración en grupos peligrosos como la mafia o los narcotraficantes, por eso no se me ve mucho por aquí y por eso tengo este nombre clave –explico a la sala, todos hacían pequeños sonidos como _"ooh"_ en señal de comprensión.

-Oh entiendo –dijo el Juez

-Ahora lo que importa, el agente Midnight aquí presente fue el que descubrió todas esas pruebas en la casa de Jerall Fernandez, y el mismo declara que estuvo vigilando al acusado por varios días ,ya que se sospechaba de él desde antes- declaro Gajeel , algunos se sopendieron al oir eso.

-¿Entonces ya tenían al señor Fernandez en la mira? –pregunto Lucy interesada.

-Así es, luego de descubrir que su auto era el que se encontró en la escena del crimen proseguimos a vigilarlo –comento Midnight bostezando un poco, parecía que aun tenia sueño.

Levy miraba al agente atentamente.

-¿Por qué se ve tan cansado señor Midnight?-pregunto Levy observando la bolsa bajo sus ojos y su cabello descuidado.

-Eh tenido dolores estos días que no me dejan dormir- comento bostezando más fuerte, algunos del público también bostezaron.

-_Wow es contagioso _–comento alguien del fondo.

Levy noto como Midnight se mantenía apoyado con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Le pasa algo a su brazo derecho?- pregunto Levy con curiosidad, el agente sonrió.

-Si me pegaron un tiro hace unos días- dijo como si nada.

Algunos se sorprendieron, pero había alguien que le importaba muy poco todo ese asunto.

-**Ejem **–Gajeel se aclaro la garganta con fuerza para llamar la atención de los presentes- ¿ya se olvidaron que esto es un juicio? , las lecciones de Mifnight no tienen nada que ver con este caso!- dijo Gajeel aun recostado en la pared detrás de el, aunque ahora algo mas enojado.

-_Maldita sea, Levy deja de mirar a ese sujeto con tanta intensidad-_pensó Gajeel muerto de celos, el estaba viendo como la pequeña miraba con atención al cuerpo del testigo.

**Continuara!….**

**Ugh…. me siento fatal, demore mucho en escribir algo y no es muy largo ni muy bueno, perdonen.**

**Mi cabeza esta vacía por el momento y no tengo ni idea como voy a escribir lo siguiente por el momento, espero puedan disculparme pero se me fue la inspiración ;_;**


	14. Acto 9: Dulce sueños

**Volví de mi letargo!**

**Lo siento, los quiero, no me odien bla bla bla bla**

**Aquí el cap **

**Acto 9: Dulce sueños**

**Pov Levy**

-_Oh, Gajeel tiene razón, este no es momento de hablar de las heridas de Midnight_- pensé algo avergonzada por mis actos –_aunque tampoco tenía que decirlo de esa forma tan brusca_- pensé haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Midnight parecía algo contento con la actitud de Gajeel.

-Bueeno tranqui señor Redfox, no es necesario gritarle a la pobre Levy-Chaaan - dijo con una sonrisa descarada, yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-**T…TU SOLO DECLARA!** –grito Gajeel rojo de rabia por alguna razón, Lucy y yo no entendíamos que era lo que ocurría.

-Je, muy bien, si lo dice de esa manera tan educada no puedo negarme –comento Midnight en tono de broma.

-¿Qué es lo que va a declarar? –Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad –ya nos conto que tenían pruebas y evidencia en contra de Jerall, ¿Qué mas falta contar? –exclamo Lucy con una mirada seria, yo la mire con sorpresa.

_-"Tiene talento en esto" _–pensé con sorpresa al ver esa actitud.

-Pues vera guapa, lo que voy a declarar es sobre todo lo que vi en la casa de Jerall y además, como él me disparo –dijo esto último con una sonrisa, todos los del publico empezaron a murmurar cosas al oír eso, Lucy y yo nos miramos sorprendidas al oír eso…

-_Genial… simplemente genial_ –pensé mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

**POV Midnight**

**Primera declaración del testigo: **_**"El disparo".**_

_Todo ocurrió el mismo día que se encontraron los cuerpos en aquel pozo._

_La policía descubrió al instante de quien era aquel auto, entonces al instante me contactaron para vigilar a Jerall o Sieghart como se hacía llamar a si mismo ahora. _

_En algún momento del día el salió de la casa y aproveche a entrar a su casa y encontré todas esas pruebas que están ahí, pistola y los recortes de periódico. Empecé a recolectar esas pruebas. Entonces Jerall apareció detrás y agarro la pistola y me disparo en el hombro. _

_Logre escapar y esconderme…_

**POV General **

La gente del público murmuraba cosas entre ellos, Levy se encontraba callada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado.

-Mmm…- dijo Levy con una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa- _No le veo ninguna contradicción a su declaración_ –pensaba Levy algo nerviosa.

Levy agarro el "acta del juicio" y empezó a ver fotos de la casa de Jerall.

-Al parecer él vivía en un apartamento en la ciudad vecina, no es muy grande por lo que parece- pensaba Levy mientras miraba detenidamente la casa, habían 2 cosas que la extrañaban.

-Señor Midnight –exclamo Levy rompiendo el silencio -¿Puede decirme cómo es que escapo de la casa del acusado?, tengo curiosidad como lo hizo con una herida en el hombro –dijo Levy con esperanza de poder encontrar algo que le sirva.

-Ah pues veras, cuando él me disparo, yo logre esquivar un golpe fatal y fue así como la bala termino en mi hombro, luego de eso lo golpe con el otro brazo y aproveche que estaba aturdido y me fui corriendo por la puerta que él había dejado algo abierta –dijo Midnight con indiferencia.

-¿Salió simplemente por la puerta luego de ser disparado?, ¿y ningún vecino escucho el disparo?- Pregunto Lucy también con bastantes dudas sobre todo aquello.

- Disculpen, pero aquí no estamos acusando al señor Midnight ,este es un juicio en contra de Jerall y todo lo demás que preguntan no tiene nada que ver con el caso en cuestión- declaro Gajeel golpeando la pared detrás de el.

Pero Midnight se rio y negó con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo señor Fiscal, está bien que las niñas tengan curiosidad –dijo Midnight sonriendo, las chicas en cuestión lo miraron enojadas al referirse a ellas como unas niñas –Los vecinos no escucharon nada porque justo en esa noche había una fiesta en una habitación cercana, bastante ruidosa la cosa –dijo Midnight aun con una sonrisa.

-_Mierda-_ pensaron ambas abogadas al mismo tiempo al verse acorraladas. Levy agarro el _"acta del juicio"_ y vio más datos y pruebas. Unas fotos del cuarto de Jerall lo mostraba algo desordenado, pero lo que llama la atención de Levy es que todo estaba extrañamente ordenado, además tampoco tenía sangre por ningún lado.

-_Ahora que lo pienso tampoco hay ningún tipo de agujero de bala en la habitación_- pensaba Levy mirando por todas las fotos- _hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan_, _este tipo miente en varias cosas_- pensaba mientras agarraba inconscientemente su brazalete.

Entonces Levy recordó las palabras de Lily antes del juicio…

**(Flashback)**

Levy estaba en el apartamento preparándose para el juicio, entonces alguien golpeo su puerta y se abrió la puerta, era Lily, Levy se sonrojo levemente al recordar aquel momento donde Lily iba a hacerle algo _"indebido"_.

-Con permiso –dijo este entrando al cuarto, luego prosiguió a sentarse en la cama mientras Levy se arreglaba el traje, esta lo miraba desde el espejo con curiosidad.

-Levy…. ¿Dónde conseguiste ese brazalete?- pregunto Lily de forma directa, esta se volteo al instante al escuchar esa pregunta, se agarro el brazalete inconscientemente.

-E...Es un regalo de mi madre –tartamudeo Levy nerviosamente.

-Tu madre tenía alguna…. ¿capacidad especial? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Levy lo miro sorprendida.

Levy recordó algunas cosas extrañas que hacia su madre.

-Bueno… mi madre tenía una capacidad extraña de detectar cuando las personas mienten- dijo Levy sentándose a su lado en la cama – Mi madre era una policía, y era bastante conocida por ese habilidad de poder _"ver la verdad"_, en los interrogatorios era siempre la que atrapaba a los criminales

Lily escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Levy con una ligera sonrisa al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

-Levy –dijo Lily interrumpiéndola- ¿alguna vez demostraste tener ese mismo tipo de habilidad? –pregunto Lily, ella se sorprendió.

-Pues… pues –entonces recordó aquel instante en el juicio de Lucy –_aquella vez… -_susurro Levy mirando su brazalete, Lily asintió entendiendo lo que ocurría.

-En el juicio de Lucy entraste en un estado donde tus ojos se oscurecieron, dime ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento del juicio? –le pregunto Lily mirando a Levy con seriedad.

-Pues… -Levy le conto aquella experiencia tan extraña.

Lily solo escuchaba pacientemente.

-Tal y como pensaba –dijo Lily ante la mirada impaciente de Levy –tienes una gran habilidad y si eres capaz de utilizarla en el momento adecuado podrás ser un contrincante formidable-dijo Lily con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Levy.

-¿Ya has visto este tipo de cosas antes?, hablas con tanta experiencia- Lily suspiro mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana.

-Una vez, hace tiempo cuando aún era novato había una abogada, una de las abogadas más famosas de todos los tiempos, ella se llamaba Mavis Vermilion. Tenía ese tipo de _"habilidad",_ pero a mayor escala, ella decía que también podía _"ver la verdad"_ y las _"emociones"_ de la gente –explico Lily –en los años que llevo como abogada gano todos y cada uno de los casos que tuvo en su carrera, es una leyenda en el mundo de los juicios- Levy tenia la boca abierta en shock al oír esa historia.

-¿Dónde está esa mujer? –pregunto Levy emocionada, Lily negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-No se sabe, luego de su último caso se retiro y se fue de la cuidad, por ahí dicen que vive en el campo pero no se sabe que fue de ella –dijo Lily mientras que Levy gemía decepcionada.

Entonces Lucy llamo a Levy para avisarle que ya estaba por llegar al apartamento para buscarla.

Lily la agarro del hombro cuando estaban por salir por la puerta.

-P…Perdona por lo que te hice aquella vez –dijo Lily muy sonrojado al recordar su terrible comportamiento, Levy se sonrojo levemente pero pese a eso rio levemente al ver su cara toda sonrojada.

-No hay problema Lily, contal no me hiciste nada y ahora me estas ayudando a saber más sobre mi _"habilidad" _soy incapaz de odiarte –dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa, Lily sonrió tímidamente.

-Patéale el culo a ese idiota- dijo Lily con una sonrisa sincera, ella le guiño el ojo y salió del apartamento.

**(Fin del Flashback) **

-Señorita Mcgarden, me temo que hay demasiadas pruebas en contra de su cliente, no veo sentido de seguir con el juicio, a menos que tenga algo que agregar –dijo el juez con un tono severo, Levy volvió al presente y miro al Juez con decisión.

-Tengo una pregunta más señor Juez- dijo Levy, el Juez asintió, Gajeel la miro con curiosidad.

Levy miro a Midnight mientras se agarraba su brazalete con fuerza.

-Señor Midnight… **¿estuvo en casa de Erza Scarlett en algún momento?- **exclamo Levy sorprendiendo al policía en cubierto, el público se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

-**SILENCIO! SILENCIO!-** gritaba el Juez mientras golpeaba la mesa con su martillo –**¡Señortia Mcgarden, ¿Qué significa esto!?** –le pregunto el Juez algo enojado con toda la situación.

-Tengo una buena razón tras esta pregunta, lo juro- dijo Levy mirando al Juez.

Luego volteo a ver a Midnight.

-Así que… ¿va a responder mi pregunta señor policía? –volvió a exclamar, Midnight se vio claramente incomodo por esa pregunta, no la esperaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Pues… -dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro –**No** –traga saliva- no, he estado en ese lugar –dijo Midnight con seguridad.

Al instante en la parte de los abogados se empezó a sentir un aura intensa, Lucy miraba a su lado con algo de miedo al ver a su querida amiga con los ojos oscurecidos.

Lily sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos al ver sus ojos.

**POV Levy**

_En la parte donde dice que no se ve que traga saliva de forma bastante brusca, claramente incomodo con la pregunta. Además esa forma en la que se agarra el brazo antes de responder me dice que esa pregunta le trajo de alguna manera algún tipo de recuerdo. _

_Recordé levemente la escena en la casa de Erza. _

**POV General**

Levy estaba preparada para gritar _"ya te tengo!", _pero de pronto la puerta de la sala de abrió revelando a Laxus.

-Señor Juez disculpe, pero tengo que comunicarle algo a Midnight, es urgente- decía Laxus con un tono de voz desesperado, Levy hizo un puchero adorable en ese momento.

-Oyee, estoy en medio de algo aquí –exclamo Levy frustrada, Laxus la ignora y saca a Midnight de ahí.

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa escena.

-Bueno…vamos a un descanso entonces –dijo el Juez perplejo mientras Levy estaba histérica junto a Lucy.

**Momentos Después…**

Estaban todos los presentes hablando afuera de la sala.

Levy y Lucy hablaban con Lily sobre el transcurso del caso.

Gajeel se acerco detrás de Levy y Lucy y las asusto con un grito.

Levy se enojo y lo golpeo en el brazo mientras lo regañaba, Lily se reía ligeramente.

Todos hablaban sobre el juicio ,bromeando sobre algunos momentos..

**Cuando de pronto...**

_**BANG!**_

**Un disparo rompió con aquel ambiente de paz que se había formado en aquel momento…**

_**KYAAA! **_

**Se escucho un grito en el pasillo que unía las salas, en el cual se encontraban hablando los dos policías…**

**Gajeel y Lily corrieron junto a las dos abogadas y con algunos guardias de seguridad, abrieron la puerta doble y ahí vieron una escena impactante…**

**El agente de policía Midnight se encontraba recostado contra la pared, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Aquel agente de policía que estaba testificando hace apenas unos segundos, se encontraba muerto.**

**Había recibido un tiro en la cabeza, matándolo al instante…pero lo que mas sorprendió a los presentes ,era la identidad del presunto asesino..**

**De pie, cerca del cuerpo se encontraba el jefe y compañero del agente caído…. **_**Laxus**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Chan Chaan Chaaaan!**_

_**Nos vemos ;D**_


	15. Acto Final: Futuro Incierto

**Se Termina oficialmente el este acto. ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?, espero que les guste jeje**

**Acto Final: Futuro Incierto**

**22 de Marzo, 8:30 AM**

**POV Levy**

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ocurrió en el juicio de ayer, en medio del juicio asesinaron a un testigo y el asesino es ni más ni menos que el mismísimo jefe de la policía, Laxus.

Recuerdo esa escena, fue horrible.

La sangre en la pared, el cadáver del hombre con el que había estado hablando hace apenas unos minutos atrás, la mirada en los ojos de Laxus y los gritos de las personas detrás de mí. Recuerdo además la cara de Gajeel y la forma en la que él me sujeto luego cuando estábamos en casa mientras yo lloraba en su pecho mientras me aferraba fuertemente a él.

_Es injusto_… ¿por qué es tan fácil quitarles la vida a las personas? Es tan sencillo acabar con la vida de alguien más, y eso me aterra. Me aterra pensar que en cualquier momento del día, en cualquier parte del mundo o de cualquier forma posible puedo perder a otra de las personas que tanto amo, y más aun me aterra pensar que no podre estar ahí para ayudarlos…

**POV Gajeel**

No puedo creerlo…

Aun me cuesta asimilar lo que ocurrió….

Midnight…. el no tenia familia, ni esposa ni hijos. Era un perfecto desconocido para todos, no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en su casa al volver o a alguien que lo llorara en su tumba, y pensar en eso me parte el corazón.

Morir sabiendo que nadie llorara por ti, que horrible sensación.

Y lo peor es que yo por un tiempo, estuve igual que el. Sentí esa soledad por algún tiempo y hasta sentí que moriría solo sin nadie que llore por mí, pero por suerte me equivoque.

Tampoco puedo creer que Laxus allá hecho algo como eso a él, a uno de sus hombres más cercanos.

Aun puedo oír los gritos de su mujer en la prisión mientras grita que lo liberen, que él es inocente. Recuerdo que Laxus saco su brazo atreves de los barrotes de la celda y la beso mientras ambos lloraban.

Esa mujer nunca dejo su lado, por más que Laxus le dijo que lo dejara y buscara a alguien mejor, ella se negó y siguió a su lado. El tipo tenía una mujer bastante fiel debo decir.

-_Levy- _pensé inconscientemente al recordar ese amor que tenían Laxus y Mira.

Levy a estado decaída desde aquel momento en el juicio, desde aquel momento no me deja solo en ningún momento. Me abraza con fuerza, se aferra a mí y se niega a apartarse de mi lado, a mi no me molesta, al contrario, me hace feliz tenerla tan cerca de mí.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se ven muertos y en las últimas noches a tenido algunas pesadillas por lo que ella termina durmiendo conmigo.

Un día me anime y le pregunte que le ocurría.

Ella me dijo todo. Me dijo sobre sus pesadillas, que tenía miedo de ver morir a otra persona cercana a ella y que se sentía inútil al ser incapaz de ayudar a la gente en el momento de su muerte.

Mientras me decía todo eso ella lloraba mientras temblaba…

Entonces cuando termino de contarme todo, me abalance sobre ella y la abrace con fuerza. Ella respondió mi abraso mientras frotaba su cabeza en mi cuello, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la parte de atrás de mi camisa.

Trate de consolarla…

Susurre palabras de confort suavemente en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cariño…

Luego empecé a besar su frente, luego sus parpados, luego su nariz, luego sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios. Ella me apretó más a su cuerpecito profundizando así el beso.

Al poco tiempo terminamos en mi cama mientras nos besábamos con fuerza, sentía que nuestras lenguas estaban peleando por el poder. Obviamente termine ganando y disfrute su sabor.

Ella gemía constantemente y se frotaba contra mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno.

La mire debajo de mí en la cama, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por el beso, con el cabello desparramado en la cama y sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos.

-_Levy_ - dije en un susurro –Ya no llores ni te tortures, los seres humanos somos seres frágiles… cualquier cosa puede lastimarnos, un cuchillo, una pistola o hasta otra persona. Somos frágiles, pero si dejamos que eso nos detenga, jamás hubiéramos llegado a donde estamos ahora –dije mientras arrastraba besos por su cuello.

-_Gajeel- _gimió Levy mientras arqueaba el cuello, yo sonreí mientras empezaba a dejar marcas en su hermosa piel pálida.

Así empecé a bajar hasta llegar a su camisa, la cual lentamente empecé a desprender. Levy movía sus manos por mi cabello, apretándome más a su cuerpo.

Escuche que ella susurro algo levemente, lo que hizo que me detuviera en seco.

Levante la cabeza y la mire a los ojos. Ella me miraba con mucho cariño y lujuria.

-¿Qué dijiste, Levy?- le pregunte con esperanza en mi voz, ella entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mientras sonreía.

-_Te amo_ –me dijo mientras me daba la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

Me quede como piedra mientras buscaba algún rastro de inseguridad o mentira en su mirada, pero no encontré nada. La bese con fuerza…

Ella dio un pequeño grito cuando la levante de la cama, ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura mientras que yo ponía mis manos en su trasero **(y de paso lo apreté un poco).**

Nos separamos y apoyamos nuestras frentes mientras tratábamos de recuperar aire.

-Maldita sea, Levy –dije con una sonrisa, ella me miraba confundida- te me adelantaste, tenía pensado decirte eso primero –ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Te amo – volvió a decir mientras lloraba de felicidad, yo solo me reí mientras la besaba repetidamente.

-_Yo también te amo…._

….

**POV Levy**

Su cálida mirada siempre pendiente de que yo me encuentre bien, la forma en la que susurra en mi oído palabras de confort mientras siento el dolor de sentirlo dentro de mí por primera vez, el placer de sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor dándome calor.

Su voz ronca en mi oído mientras dice mi nombre en voz baja, yo apenas puedo abrir los ojos por el placer que estoy sintiendo pero cuando soy capaz de hacerlo lo veo a el, con su frente sudada y con esa tonta sonrisa petulante en su cara.

Es la primera vez que me siento tan completa en mi vida. Completa aquí, en sus brazos cálidos, protegida de la oscuridad de este mundo.

**POV General **

Desde la desaparición de Erza Scarlett muchas cosas han estado ocurriendo, actualmente el futuro de las personas que están involucradas en esta red de mentiras es incierto.

**Algunos pueden creer que lo peor ya paso, pero están equivocados…**

**3 de Abril, 14:35 AM**

**Wendy se encontraba escondida detrás de una caja de madera en un lugar desconocido mientras trataba de hacer una llamada en un celular. **

**-**_Levy, por favor atiende_**- decía la pequeña con desesperación mientras miraba por todos lados, entonces alguien la agarro por la espalda.**

**-Te tenemos, mocosa- dijo la persona detrás de Wendy con una sonrisa…**

**Continuara!…**

**Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Espero que la pasen bien y disfruten su día con su persona especial o lo que sea, yo mientras comeré helado y llorare en la ducha :,D**

**En fin, espero que les allá gustado el segundo caso de esta historia :3**


End file.
